Historias Cortas de Entre Tus Garras
by EntreTusGarras.Serie
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas con el fin de entretener. Basado en los personajes del libro en cuestión, cuenta anécdotas que en su mayoría no tienen relación directa con el libro oficial, que parten en base a "Qué hubiera pasado si...", o son historias completamente diferentes en base a un cuento clásico pero con los personajes de protagonistas.
1. Consejo 1- Nunca Juntes a Dos Activos Ob

Cuando iniciamos Entre Tus Garras, fue con un **PRIMER BORRADOR** hecho en hojas a modo de roleo. Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones en las que se escribió online mediante redes sociales en base a ese borrador. Sobra decir que el borrador tiene hechos muy diferentes a la historia actualmente en publicación, por lo que la siguiente historia corta **contendrá hechos que nada tienen que ver** con la versión final de Entre Tus Garras.

Esta historia corta fue hecha a modo de comedia, y quizás les parezca chafa. Pero déjenme recordarles: **está hecho hace casi 4 años** , donde aún las autoras eran novatas.

* * *

 **Consejo N°1: Nunca Juntes a Dos Activos Obstinados.**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Shin había llegado con Vladimir y éste se había encerrado con Angie en el cuarto de Yuki. Klaus caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro siempre atento a los ruidos que hacían en el interior.

—Oye, fundirás la madera. —regañó con burla, pero nervioso—. ¿Quieres quedarte tranquilo un momento?

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando "ese" está ahí metido con Yuki? —le gruñó al castaño.

—No está sólo, Angie esta con él. Además, él sabe hacer su trabajo. ¡Quédate quieto un momento, por dios! —exclamó—. ¡Me pones nervioso!

Klaus estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría revelando al médico ruso. El alemán, al ver al ruso, de inmediato se plantó frente a éste. Le gruño bajo y, sin decir palabra, entró al cuarto de Yuki.

—Eso fue… amable. —El castaño miro a Vladimir—. ¿Cómo está Yuki?

Mirando a Klaus desde donde estaba, Vladimir dijo:

—A530 ha mejorado su conducta. —Esta vez volteó a mirar a Shin mientras se quitaba los guantes—. Hemos logrado estabilizarlo. Ya no corre peligro.

—¿ _Mejorado su conducta_? Jah, claro. —Shin pone los brazos en jarras, mientras que el mayor solo se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos muestra emociones. —Se acomodó la corbata y tomó su maletín—. Me voy. Si sucede algo más, me estoy quedando en la posada cerca del pueblo.

Shin, al ver que se iba, lo detuvo.

—Wou, espera hombre. Vamos al bar de Jim por un trago. No me agrada beber solo. —Comienza a caminar—. Anda, vamos.

Vladimir siguió a Shin. Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al pueblo, y de ahí, hasta el bar de Jim. El lugar no era tan grande; acogedor era la palabra más adecuada. Esa noche no había tanta gente, por lo que decidieron sentarse en la barra.

—Jim… —llamó al negro para que se acercara—. Un _Sake_ y… —Voltea a mirar a Vlad—. ¿Y qué tomaras tú?

—Whisky en las rocas. —Pidió al hombre negro.

—A la orden caballeros. —De forma automática, sirve rápido y firme las bebidas, colocándolos frente a ambos—. Disfrútenlos.

Shin toma del _Sake_.

—Me pregunto qué ocurrirá ahora con esos dos. ¿Cómo es que conoces también a Klaus?

—Trabaje con él tres años antes de que se fuera. —Una media sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro—. Aunque sería más adecuado decir _"Antes de que escapara"_.

—¿Escapar? —Bebió un poco de su _Sake_ —. ¿Lo tenías retenido acaso?

—En cautiverio —corrigió el mayor, bebiendo un sorbo del amargo líquido ambarino—. Experimento A530. Dragón de Sombras. Llego a mis manos con apenas 14 años.

—¿Mantenías a un chiquillo para hacerle de experimento? Que cruel. —Su tono fue neutral, aunque con una ligera burla.

Vladimir solo se encoge de hombros ante eso—. Se hace lo necesario por el progreso, ¿y tú? No escuchaba de ti desde hace mucho.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Metiéndome en problemas sin haber hecho nada malo. —Bebió otro sorbo—. Creo que la mala suerte anda tras de mí.

—Eso solo te lo crees tú mismo. —Se burla del castaño—. Ese chico, _Uki_ … ¿Es tu hermano?

—Yuki. —Corrige Shin— Mmh. Digamos que sí. Mi padre lo halló abandonado cuando era pequeño, así que prácticamente lo adoptó. Cuando murió mi padre, decidí irme de la aldea que fundamos pero Yuki decidió quedarse en Japón… tenia años sin verle, hasta ahora.

—Es curioso como resultan algunas cosas. —Vlad termina su bebida de un solo trago.

—¡Jim, trae las botellas! —Dice de repente el castaño—. Se me ha ocurrido algo divertido. Te reto a que no eres capaz de tomarte dos botellas de whisky sin emborracharte... yo haré lo mismo. El que gana… bueno, se gana algo. —Apoya su brazo en la barra—. ¿Aceptas, ruso, o no te crees capaz?

En respuesta, Vladimir tomo una de las botellas que trae el negro, la destapa y bebe del pico de esta—. ¡Vas a perder!

—Oh, lo siento mucho, amigo. —Agarra la otra botella, destapándola igual—. Pero pocas veces me emborracho. —Bebe de un tiro.

Jim, que miraba la escena de ambos hombres, no pudo más que mirar al techo y susurrar _"Bendito Damballa"_.

Empezaron a beber ambos hombres, ninguno dispuesto a perder. No habían terminado ni la segunda botella cuando ambos ya estaban más borrachos que una cuba, con los rostros sonrojados y caras de idiotas, diciendo incoherencias y riéndose de todo y nada.

—Sabes… —Shin lanza un golpe a la barra con la palma de la mano—. Me siento _taaan_ culpable... —Su rostro mostró una expresión abatida.

Mientras que Vlad lo mira con una sonrisa boba en su cara—. Culpable, ¿por qué?

Shin lo mira como si estuviera loco—… Ni puta idea.

Vladimir mira un momento a Shin antes de echarse a reír. – ¿Desde cuándo eres tan gracioso? – Logró articular en cuanto dejo de reír.

Shin lo piensa… o al menos, lo intenta. Frunció el ceño. – Creo que me metieron extracto de payaso en algún momento.

Vlad abre los ojos grandes ante ese comentario—. ¡Eres uno de los experimentos de Sketter! —Le apunto con el dedo—. ¡Sketter trabajaba con payasos!

El castaño pareció asustado, llevándose una mano al cabello exclamó—: ¡Por las bolas de mi abuelo, mi padre me dejo con un viejo loco y yo ni jodida idea de eso!

El ruso se vuelve a reír por la reacción de Shin. Tomó un poco más de su botella—. ¡No estamos locos! No tanto…

—Bueno, bueno, señores. Creo que es hora de que se vayan. —Aparece Jim, ya cansado de tantas estupideces. Shin observa a Jim detenidamente— ¿Qué? —Pregunta bruscamente.

—Cuándo te carbonizaron, ¿Cómo es que quedaste vivo? —Preguntó curioso a su vez.

—¡Yo sé cómo! —Vladimir levantó la mano como si estuviera en una clase de primaria.

—¡Ya déjense de idioteces racistas y lárguense de mi local! —Bramo molesto Jim.

Ignorando un momento a Jim, Shin miro a Vlad—. ¿Cómo quedo vivo?

—Primero inyectas una droga que anestesia por completo el cuerpo. Luego le metes una vara muy larga desde el culo hasta la boca y lo pones a girar sobre un fueguito, y así le vas dando vuelta hasta que se ponga negro. —Cada paso que explicaba hacía gestos con sus manos, intentando demostrar cómo se hacía cada paso.

Jim apretando la mandíbula, y haciendo caso omiso al _"Ohh"_ de Shin, da la vuelta a la barra y toma a ambos por las orejas, sacándolos del establecimiento—. ¡No vuelvan hasta que estén en sus cabales!

—¡Auch! —Shin se soba la oreja—. Creo que le dieron más vueltas que las que deberían, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez es un intento fallido.

—La ciencia es una porquería. —En su voz hay un tono de decepción.

—¡Espera a que deje de darme vueltas el piso y te demostraré que la ciencia sobrepasa los límites de tu inútil cerebro!

—¿Crees que… te tengo miedo, ruso? Si tan genial es la ciencia, demuéstrame que un hetero puede ser gay. ¿Cómo lo harías, sabelotodo? —Retó de nuevo, balanceándose apenas.

Vladimir pensó la idea por un momento. En un movimiento rápido, estampó a Shin en la pared del local y lo beso ahí mismo, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. El beso rudo y desesperado, un beso necesitado. Shin al principio queda impresionado por la inesperada acción, pero se recompone, abriendo la boca dejándole vía libre a Vlad, correspondiéndole con la misma exigencia mientras que el ruso impulsa su cadera hacia adelante, pegando la pelvis de Shin con la suya propia, sintiendo como ambos penes comenzaban a reaccionar.

El castaño se separa un momento, en busca de aire—. Doctor, creo que me han convertido en experimentos dos veces en mi vida, y tengo derecho a pedir que no sea en plena calle. —Habló, gimiendo.

Vladimir mira a un lado y otro dándose cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención—. Vamos… —Lo besa una última vez antes de tomarle una mano y guiarlo hasta donde creía estaba la posada.

En cuanto lograron llegar a la posaba, Vladimir se dedicó a manosear el cuerpo del joven entre sus brazos. Entre besos y tropezones lograron encontrar la habitación del extranjero. Apenas cerraron la puerta, comenzaron a tocarse con más intensidad; Esa ardiente desesperación que tienen los borrachos cuando están calientes. Bendito el genio que haya creado el whisky.

Shin trataba de deshacerse de la ropa del ruso, comenzando por la camisa, molestándose con los botones hasta finalmente, harto, rasgándolos y pasando las manos por el pecho amplio. Vlad se terminó de quitar los girones de lo que quedo de su camisa. Volvió a apretar a Shin entre sus brazos, algo torpe lo guió hasta la cama y se acomodó sobre el japonés ahora lamiendo su cuello.

El japonés mareado tanto por el alcohol como por el placer que sentía—. ¿Tienes algo para preparar tu trasero, ruso?

Eso detuvo todos los movimientos de Vladimir. Miro escéptico al hombre bajo su cuerpo—. ¿Disculpa? —Frunció el ceño con molestia.

Shin miro ultrajado a Vladimir—. ¿Acaso creías que me pondría abajo? No señor, yo pido arriba, y no necesariamente a cabalgar, ruso.

—Ni hablar flacucho, ¡yo iré arriba y te callas!

Shin lo observo como si estuviera demente—. ¿Estás loco? Bueno, considerando que eres científico y ruso, es normal. ¡Pero aun así! No dejaré que me monten, yo monto y punto.

—¡No voy a permitir que nada entre en mi culo! —Le espeta molesto—. ¡Date la vuelta para terminar con esto de una maldita vez!

—Ah, no, rusito, pues yo tampoco dejaré que algo entre en mi trasero. Así que, o monto yo o ya verás cómo le haces. —Proclamó con el entrecejo fruncido.

A partir de ahí, ambos empezaron a pelear de quien iría arriba, lo cual fue una discusión larga y sin sentido. A la mañana siguiente, ambos hombres estaban en la cocina de la mansión del SF, uno al lado del otro con una taza de café en frente y una resaca monumental. Maldito sea el que haya inventado el whisky, lo pagaría caro. En ese momento entra Angie a la cocina para prepararle un té a Yuki que aún estaba en cama.

La chica, al ver a Shin y a Vladimir sentados uno al lado del otro con caras de pocos amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?

—Aaghr… —Susurra bajo Shin—. No hables. Tu chillona voz retumba en mi cabeza.

La neko frunce el ceño por el comentario, aun así no puede evitar seguir sonriendo por la desdicha de los otros dos—. Resaca, ¿eh? Y díganme ¿ocurrió algo interesante anoche?

Vladimir solo gruñó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos—. Sin comentarios.

—Lo lamento, encanto, pero tu curiosidad no puede ser satisfecha… —Miro de reojo, de mala manera a Vladimir, antes de mirar con cierta perversión a Angie—. Aunque, hay algo que puede ser satisfecho, claro… —Se alza de hombros—. Si quieres, no.

Angie frunce el ceño y luego le da una cachetada a Shin—. Satisfácete tú solo. —Toma el té que había ido a buscar y deja la cocina.

Vladimir se ríe por el trancazo que le dio la chica al idiota castaño, mientras que Shin se sobaba la mejilla, bufando—: Mujeres…

* * *

 **N.E** : Como habrán visto, todo es muy... novato y dista mucho de la realidad en el libro oficial. Pero como dije, es solo entretenimiento que nos dimos en su tiempo y que he decidido traerlo para el entretenimiento de ustedes. Corta. Sencilla.

Espero que les haya sacado alguna sonrisa o risita. Y recuerden siempre el consejo.


	2. Pequeños Dragones

_OVA_ \- **PEQUEÑOS DRAGONES**

Nota: Esta historia corta no guarda relación alguna con los acontecimientos ocurridos en el libro 1, así como tampoco afecta otras historias. Es solo diversión y entretenimiento para las autoras, para los fanáticos de _Entre Tus Garras_ y para cualquier lector.

* * *

.

—No…, no…, no…, no… ¡Mierda, no! —Siguió rebuscando en su armario, en los tarrones y cestas. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviese la valeriana en su despensa? ¡Era inadmisible! La valeriana, preparada cuidadosamente, era un somnífero casi mortal –exagerando un poco. Era una de las principales que debía tener, incluso la cicuta estaba allí.

Kenshi salió de su propio taller. Tenía que apresurarse en encontrar la valeriana y volver pronto. Pero tampoco debía descuidar el caldero donde preparaba una infusión. Maldita sea. Kenshi cruzaba la esquina de un pasillo cuando se topaba con Shin y Yuki.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —Les apartó de un empujón.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Shin. Yuki optó no decir nada.

—Estor… —Se detuvo al ocurrírsele una idea—. Tú, enclenque, ve a buscar unas cuantas ramas de valeriana —ordenó a Yuki. Eso podría permitirle quedarse a cuidar de la infusión.

—¿Valeriana? —Yuki frunció el ceño— ¿Para qué quiere…?

—Te debe importar un cuerno lo que yo quiera con ella es una orden. Que tu hermano de pacotilla te acompañe. Vayan. ¡Ahora! —gritó.

—Sí, sí, ya escuchamos. Qué carácter. —Shin desdeñó. Cuando cambiaron de rumbo, Kenshi volvió a empujarles al cruzar entre ellos para volver a su taller.

Por el camino entre el bosque, Yuki y Shin veían a su alrededor atentos a la planta. Yuki sabía que Kenshi tenía un cultivo de ellas en una zona más allá al lago, donde podría recibir buena sombra, agua de lluvia y un ambiente aceptable para su crecimiento.

—¿Siempre ha tenido ese humor de perros?

—Cuando está preparando algo, sí. Odia profundamente que le interrumpan. Ni siquiera su padre puede hacerlo.

—Alguien debería darle una lección —refunfuñó Shin.

Buscaron un par de minutos más hasta que Yuki divisó el campo. Shin, quien llevaba la cesta, cortó un par de plantas y las fue colocando dentro. Luego le pasó la cesta a Yuki para que siguiera cuando se cansó de oírle quejarse por lo mal que cortaba las hierbas.

—Encárgate tú, entonces, si tan bien las sabes cortar.

Shin caminó por el campo unos metros más allá a donde estaban las valerianas cuando encontró un raro nido con huevos.

—Vaya… —De por sí Shin no era alguien tan interesado por los animales sino la supervivencia. Supuso que no sería problema cocinar algún huevo. Podría darle uno a Yuki, quizás al chico le gustaría empollarlo a ver qué animal sale del cascaron, él no era bueno identificando huevos.

Alzándose de hombros, los agarró y se los llevó.

—Shin, ya estamos listos. —Yuki se irguió y volvió en busca de su hermano mayor. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse cuando le vio unas cosas ovaladas en sus manos—. ¡Devuelve esos huevos!

—Ni hablar. Quiero hacerme un desayuno.

—No puedes comerte huevos que no sabes de qué son. Podría ser peligroso, incluso podrían estar ya desarrollados.

—Eso lo veremos cuando los vaya a freír. Toma. —Colocó los demás en la cesta, y le dio uno a Yuki—. Puedes empollarlo y ver qué sale de él.

Ignoró a Yuki y sus reprimendas durante el camino de regreso. Yuki mantuvo su huevo contra su pecho para mantenerlo en calor, ya que Shin no le dejó recuperar los demás. Tomó sus huevos, y fueron a llevarle la cesta a Kenshi. Claro que no esperaron que este se fijara en los huevos de inmediato y su ceño compitiera con el de Yuki.

—¿Quién demonios les dijo que tomaran huevos ajenos? ¡Vayan a devolverlos de inmediato!

—Yo los encontré. Seguro pueden comerse.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarlos así? ¡Son las crías de algún animal del bosque!

—Ahora son mi almuerzo.

Kenshi siguió peleando con Shin, prácticamente olvidándose de su infusión y la valeriana hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Aunque Yuki lo sabía, Kenshi le ordenó no devolverle el huevo. Sin embargo, totalmente arto y perdiendo la paciencia, Shin cascó un huevo sobre una olla caliente que ya estuvo preparando, el siseo del metal cuando el huevo cayó en él sonando junto a los otros cuchicheos y ruidos que hacían los sirvientes en la cocina.

—Eres un maldito animal, bestia —farfulló Kenshi.

—Shin, no debiste hacer eso.

—Ya cállense. Dame acá, yo encontré eso —dijo a Yuki.

—¡No se lo des! —gritó Kenshi, sosteniendo a Shin para que no le quitara el huevo—. ¡Yuki, enclenque tarado! —Kenshi le fulminó con la mirada luego de que Shin le arrebatara el huevo.

—¡Me hizo cosquillas!

—Idiota.

Notando algo raro en el huevo, Shin lo sacudió un momento y maldijo en su mente. En vez de hacerlo caer en el sartén, Shin buscó un bol para hacer una prueba. El grito de Yuki de "No" y un movimiento de Kenshi, evitó que Shin errara y, aunque la cáscara se abrió, algo negro salió de él que Yuki atinó a atajar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Yuki, estático, logró reaccionar a tiempo al ver lo que estaba en sus manos. Antes de que Kenshi o Shin se acercaran, salió corriendo de la cocina.

—¡YUKI! —gritó Shin.

Kenshi le miró feo.

—Seguro era la cría en desarrollo. ¡Traumaste a tu hermano por tu estupidez, imbécil!

Shin miró preocupado el camino que tomó el menor. Estuvo a punto de ir de no ser por el olor a quemado. Tarde se acordó del huevo que se cocinaba, ahora inservible por estar en su mayoría negro. Lo sacó y desechó. Luego iría a por Yuki cuando se calmara. Tomó otro huevo, al menos se sintió normal. No esperó que al dejarlo caer, luego de abrir la cáscara, sobre el sartén algo, ahora azul, cayera. Kenshi dio un grito ahogado. Fue rápido en reaccionar y sacar… sacar… del caliente sartén…

—Pero qué demonios… —Shin no podía creerlo.

Algo que parecía un reptil humanoide estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina, varios lagrimones salían de los ojos amarillos mientras las manos del animalillo temblaban. De la espalda salían dos alas de un bonito color azul al igual que la larga y estilizada cola con púas al final, toda esa área estaba roja por las quemaduras al igual que las nalgas y parte de los muslos. El cabello negro estaba húmedo y baboso por la clara de huevo que aún estaba pegada a su piel.

—¡Shin, imbécil! —estalló Kenshi finalmente, tomando al hombrecito en sus manos. Sin decir más palabra, le pisó el pie al castaño antes de salir de la cocina con el extraño ser en sus manos.

—¡AY! —Shin se sobó el pie, mascullando palabrotas. Cuando Kenshi salió, dijo—: ¡Pero si esos son míos! Yo los encontré. Me lleva la... —Shin notó entonces un último huevo. Ilusionado, lo rompió y dejó caer el contenido en un bol. No obstante, hizo un puchero pequeño al ver que solo una simple yema y clara salieron de él. Maldita suerte.

.

.

.

Era imposible. Imposible. No podía creerlo. Un... un ser en miniatura estaba en sus manos, baboso por la clara que le cubría. Yuki llegó a su habitación y se apresuró a colocar a la criatura en un pañuelo, corriendo por agua y un paño. Pero al volver y enfrentarlo, se quedó quieto. Cuerpo de hombre, desnudo; alas como de murciélago, larga cola negra..., asombrosas escamas en el mismo color... e increíbles ojos amarillos. No-podía-creerlo.

—Oh... por todos los cielos. —Empapó el pañuelo en el agua y comenzó a asear al hombrecito.

El reptil se resistió en un principio pero al sentir la agradable humedad y lo fresco que quedaba su piel empezó a ronronear. El largo cabello negro fue lo más difícil de limpiar, estaba todo enredado y lleno de clara.

Yuki le hizo inclinarse para que la cabellera se hundiera en el bol con agua y así fuera mejor limpiarlo. Se sentía absolutamente como estar manejando una muñeca para niñas viviente. Era demasiado extraño. Al cabo de un rato por fin tuvo limpio a la criatura, claro que también tuvo que recurrir a sales y un jabón para quitarle ese olor extraño que tenía.

Yuki lo dejó arropado en medio del futón y él frente a la criatura. Era tan minúsculo, podía caber en la palma de su mano con solo esas alas y cola, quizás hasta las piernas, sobresaliendo.

—Cielos... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué cosa...eres tú?

El pequeño se miró a sí mismo, moviendo las alas y tocando su propia cola. Podía ver las similitudes con el humano frente a él –como la forma humanoide– y al mismo tantas diferencia con respecto a su apariencia reptiliana. Al final se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que responder.

—Am. —Yuki no sabía cómo proceder. Con su pulgar e índice estiró con cuidado el ala izquierda, frotándola un poco para sentir su textura, haciendo lo mismo con la cola—. Em... Soy... Soy Yuki —decidió presentarse.

El pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño. Con un adorable puchero le quitó el ala y la cola de los dedos, las plegó tras su espalda para que el humano no las alcanzara y también escondió la cola bajo la colcha.

—Y-Yu...Yuki —repitió con una voz débil. Los pequeños ojos amarillos escrutaban al castaño de mayor tamaño.

—Sí. —El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír—. Yuki. Así me llamo. ¿Tienes nombre? —Yuki se acomodó, acostándose boca abajo, pero apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. De esa manera podría estar a la altura del pequeñín y verlo más de cerca.

El reptil abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, hizo lo mismo otras dos veces hasta que se dio por vencido y negó con la cabeza. Sus alas cayeron a sus costados, aparentemente las alas delataban su estado de humor igual que las orejas de un perro.

Yuki acarició la cabeza con un dedo. Supuso que por haber " _nacido_ " no tenía nombre. Yuki no tenía idea de qué nombre ponerle. Su rostro no era japonés, sino europeo. Tenía lindas facciones a pesar de las escamas, que destacaban en la piel blanca.

—A ver..., emm... Pues..., vamos a pensar en un nombre europeo. Tenemos que darte un nombre... —Yuki recostó la cabeza.- ¿Leif?

El ceño fruncido volvió, el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—Jeje. —Yuki rió. Vaya, se lo ponía difícil—. Mmh. ¿Qué tal Giafranco?

Negó con más energía y la carita arrugada.

Yuki pareció consternado.

—No soy muy bueno con nombres... Esto... ¿Heinrich? ¿No, tampoco? —Yuki se mordió el labio, pensativo—. ¿Qué te parece Klaus?

A punto estuvo de rechazar ese último nombre pero decidió que si le gustaba, asintió con una enorme sonrisa revelando así los dientes puntiagudos.

—¡Klaus!

Yuki se carcajeó un poco.

—Sí. Ese es tu nombre ahora. Klaus. —Los ojos del castaño le recorrieron, dándose cuenta de un detalle que estaba olvidando—. Oh. ¡Tenemos que conseguirte ropa! Pero... —¿Cómo conseguir ropa para alguien tan pequeño justo ahora? Tuvo una idea entonces—. Ya sé.

.

.

.

Estúpido Shin. Primero estorbaba en su camino, segundo robaba huevos de quién sabe qué criatura, y ahora quemaba a lo que sea que era la cosa que salió del huevo. ¡Inaudito! Kenshi buscó una pomada y algo delicado con que aplicarlo, también una de sus cremas perfecta para quemaduras, aliviaba bastante la piel afectada. Acostando al...hombrecito... aplicó la crema en las zonas rojizas por el sartén. Aprovechó así de mirarlo. Santo cielo..., era una verdadera cola... ¿Eran esas espinas? Y las alas... Mierda.

Cuando terminó de curarle, con mucho cuidado procedió a limpiar su cuerpo de esa asquerosa sustancia babosa que era la clara. ¡Qué demonios era!

Estúpido Shin.

Cuando estuvo limpio y curado, le mantuvo acostado en la improvisada cama que hizo con unos pañuelos. Se acuclilló lo suficiente para tener al hombrecillo frente a su rostro.

—¿Y tú qué eres, amigo?

La criaturita estaba encogida en su sitio, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y la cola rodeando sus pies, miraba con cautela a Kenshi. Ya uno de los humanos le había quemado intentando comerlo y aunque éste humano en particular le curó, no se sintió completamente seguro. Un suave gruñido escapó de sus labios en advertencia, los ojos amarillos advertían a Kenshi de no acercarse, aunque el menor dudaba de que el animalejo pudiera hacer un real daño.

—Calma. No te haré daño, ¿de acuerdo? —Kenshi acercó su mano solo para que estuviera al alcance de la criatura sin llegar a tocarla o hacer movimiento brusco—. Que curioso eres.

Lentamente salió de su pose defensiva, olisqueando la palma de Kenshi. Al ver que no tenía nada, volvió a apartarse, poco interesado. Los ojos amarillos escrutaron los alrededores, deteniendo su mirada en las varias plantas que el japonés tenía almacenadas.

Kenshi siguió la mirada de la cría –¿debía considerarlo así?– a sus cultivos. Y con cuidado le fue a tomar.

—¿Quieres ir allí? Puedo llevarte.

Intentó mordisquearle un dedo cuando casi lo toca. La criatura se levantó de la cama improvisada y comenzó a batir las alas aunque no tuvo tanto éxito en emprender el vuelo y si no fuera por Kenshi que lo atrapó hubiera caído al suelo. Hubiera sido un golpe muy feo. Con resignación el reptil se dejó llevar en manos de Kenshi, renuente se aferró al dedo pulgar del humano, miraba todo con curiosidad desde su nueva posición.

Al llegar al estante de plantas, la criatura olfateó hasta que dio con una de las hojas. Arrancó una hoja de menta y con ella en manos comenzó a masticarla. Por la nariz arrugada se notaba que no le agradaba mucho pero comida era comida.

Kenshi supuso que tenía hambre. ¿Qué debía darle de comer? Bueno, tenía cuerpo de humano. Debía comer cosas que él mismo ingería. Por suerte tenía un bento cerca con algo de onigiri, carne y verduras. Fue a por ella pronto y volvió.

—Espera... —Abrió la caja, picó un poco el onigiri hasta formar una bola lo suficientemente grande para el hombrecillo y se lo dio.

—Prueba esto...

Dejó la hoja de menta de lado para olfatear lo que le estaban dando. Probó uno de los granos de arroz pero en seguida lo botó. Apartando todo el grano del onigiri, llegó al relleno de salmón que comenzó a devorar con entusiasmo.

Kenshi miro con el ceño fruncido el preciado arroz que tiró.

—Pedazo mini malcriado —masculló, pero aun así, le tendió con los palillos el trozo del suave salmón que tenía en el bento—. Ten.

Continuó comiendo el pedazo ofrecido, esta vez sin olfatear primero. Con sus dientes puntiagudos era fácil desgarrar la carne del salmón. Al poco tiempo se terminó el pedazo de carne, al terminar comenzó a lamerse los dedos revelando una lengua bífida.

—Que modales. —El japonés arrugó la nariz, y tomando un pañuelo húmedo, le limpió manos y boca—. Listo. ¿Quieres más?

Ignorando la pregunta, el reptil comenzó a olfatearlo a él. Ahora que no estaba esa actitud de alerta, se permitió investigar al humano que le dio comida; tocó las puntas de sus dedos, presionó su pequeña mano ahí donde el pulso de Kenshi podía sentirse con más fuerza en su muñeca. Ahora en vez de mirarlo con amenaza, los ojos amarillos reflejaban curiosidad por su persona.

A Kenshi le dio gracia la actitud del hombrecito pero se contuvo de soltar una risita y sonrió.

—¿Ves? No voy a hacerte daño. Vamos, volvamos allá. —Lo tomó otra vez, y llevó al improvisado colchón que hizo con los pañuelos que tenía—. Puedes llamarme Kenshi... Sabes hablar ¿no? —Le preguntó, buscando una silla para sentarse frente a él.

—K... Shi —repitió, no muy seguro. Entrecerró los ojos ante el propio sonido de su voz—. Ken-zhi... ¡Kenshi!

—¡Eso! Bien hecho. —Su índice acarició la cabellera negra, desarreglándolo un poco. Buscó una tela y unas tijeras, comenzando a cortar un patrón—. Tenemos que hacerte algo de ropa. No es de caballeros andar mostrando los huevos por ahí —dijo mientras cortaba.- También hay que darte un nombre.

Curioso como estaba resultando el pequeño animalito, se acercó para ver lo que hacía Kenshi, su cola ondeaba tras él como la de un gato. Incluso se metía en el medio de lo que estaba haciendo, sonriendo, aparente quería jugar.

—¡Oye! —Kenshi dejó la tela y tijera a un lado, su mano atacando a la cría; le hizo cosquillas en los costados, riéndose al verle retorcerse. Se detuvo para dejarle respirar—. Vamos a buscarte un nombre mientras sigo con esto.

El pequeño miró alrededor del cuarto hasta que sus ojos captaron un libro en inglés cerca de un estante. No sabía que decía pero le llamó la atención una de las letras estampada ahí y se lo mostró a Kenshi. Una V grabada en dorado sobre un fondo verdes oscuro.

—¿Mmh? ¿Quieres que tu nombre tenga esa letra? Bueno..., veamos. ¿Qué te parece Valdo?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, al siguiente nombre le sacó la lengua y al tercero le gruñó hasta que llegaron al cuarto nombre. El reptil hizo graciosos movimientos hasta que Kenshi le notó.

—¿Vladimir? —Kenshi recibió un movimiento que fue afirmativo—. Está bien. Vladimir será. Ahora... —Le agarró para ponerlo en pie y darle la vuelta—. Vamos a ver cómo colocarte esto con esa cola y alas... Mmh... —Le tomó un par de medidas que anotó en un pergamino—. Vamos a comenzar a practicar tu habla. Repite luego de mí.

.

.

.

—Y estás listo. —Yuki sonrió.

Le había confeccionado al pequeño hombrecito, de ahora nombre Klaus, un yukata reciclando la tela de un kimono que ya no usaba. Tuvo un pequeño problema al colocarle la parte superior por las alas, pero afortunadamente lo solucionó. También le había peinado un poco, luciendo más presentable.

—No pasarás frío de esta manera. —Tomó un bento que había pedido hace poco, y lo colocó cerca de Klaus para que ambos pudieran comer.

Ignorando todo lo que era vegetales y arroz, Klaus se concentró en comer la carne, uno de los rollos de sushi tenía huevos de pescado naranja como decoración, descubrió que le gustaba mucho igual que los huevos duros. Terminó comiendo un poco de todo hasta que empezó a bostezar, se quedó dormido encima de la manga de Yuki.

Yuki cargó a Klaus y lo acostó en un lugar acolchado en su futón, colocándole una cobija luego por encima. Shin entró entonces por la puerta, acercándose para ver lo que el menor estaba resguardando.

—WUO...

—¡Sht! —Le chitó Yuki—. Le despertarás. —Regresó su mirada a Klaus.

Shin alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Ya. Ya. Que delicado... ¿Qué cosa es...? ¿Esas son alas y escamas?

—No sé qué sea. Pero no parece que sea peligroso...

—Parece un humanoide. ¿Lo tomaras como mascota?

—No es una mascota —le regañó Yuki—. Lo voy a cuidar.

—Y Kenshi el suyo también. Ni me deja entrar.

—¿Suyo? —Yuki le miró sorprendido—. ¿Hay otro?

Shin asintió.

—Cayó en el sartén cuando abrí el cascarón.

—¡Lo intentaste cocinar!

—¡Y yo que iba a saber que saldría otro humanoide!

—Fuera de mi habitación. —Yuki señaló la puerta—. ¡Fuera!

—Voy, voy. ¡Pero es mío también! —Señaló a Klaus—. Yo los encontré.

—¡Cállate y fuera de aquí! —Yuki no dejó de fulminarlo hasta que salió del cuarto, entonces volviendo su atención a Klaus que agradeció siguió durmiendo. Acostándose a su lado, veló el sueño del pequeñín.

.

.

.

Estúpido Shin que quiso entrar. ¡Jah! Como si fuera a hacerlo. Ya había terminado de hacerle la ropa a Vladimir, y ahora estaba ayudándole a colocársela. Esas alas hacían el proceso complicado.

—Listo. Uf. —Acomodó el traje, alisando las arrugas que podría tener.

Vladimir se miró en el reflejo de un cristal que Kenshi tenía ahí, admiraba su figura con la ropa. La verdad le daba igual la desnudez o la ropa pero agradecía mucho el calor extra.

—¡Kenshi! —llamó el pequeño, extendiendo los brazos para ser cargado de nuevo.

Sintiendo un calorcito en su pecho por la ternura, Kenshi cargó a Vladimir y lo acercó a su pecho.

—Vamos afuera. Seguro te encantará algo de aire fresco —dijo, manteniéndolo en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha abría la puerta del taller.

Mientras caminaba, sintió al reptil azul escalar por su brazo. Clavó las uñas en la tela de la manga hasta que llegó a su hombro donde se sentó para tener una mejor vista de todo. Cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de la luz solar sobre su piel, ronroneó de gusto.

Kenshi sonrió al verlo de reojo. Caminó por los pasillos al lado de la casa, diciéndole los nombres de las cosas al pequeñín para que fuera aprendiendo las palabras. Entonces, un rato después, recordó que Yuki había salido huyendo con algo entre sus manos. Desvió su camino, internándose en las habitaciones junto al dojo y entró a la habitación de Yuki.

—Fuera de aquí, Shin.

—¿Jah?

Yuki se giró y miró hacia Kenshi, avergonzándose un poco.

—Perdone. Oh. —El castaño se fijó en el hombrecito en su hombro—. Eso...

Kenshi avanzó hasta rodear a Yuki y ver lo que se había llevado.

—Así que hay otro... —Se inclinó y bajó a Vladimir.

Apenas vio a su... ¿hermano? Vladimir no espero a que Kenshi lo bajara por completo: planeó desde su mano hasta caer sobre Klaus. El lagarto negro saltó por el susto y entre los dos empezaron a pelearse, rodando por todo el futón hasta que cayeron en un enredo de extremidades. Comenzaron a reírse.

Kenshi se sentó a un lado, mientras que Yuki veía a las dos crías divertido.

—Klaus parece llevarse bien con...

—Vladimir. ¿Se llama Klaus?

—Sí. ¿Es Vladimir?

Kenshi asintió.

—Él quiso su nombre.

—Klaus también. No sabe hablar tampoco ¿no? —Kenshi negó—. ¿Qué cree que sean?

—Ni idea. ¿Dónde encontró Shin los huevos?

—Según en un nido entre la maleza, a unos metros del campo de la valeriana.

Kenshi asintió, y se puso en pie. Consideró llevarse a Vladimir pero era mejor dejarlo con Klaus.

—Iré a investigar. Tengo curiosidad de saber qué puso los huevos en el nido.

Dentro del cuarto los reptiles jugaron un rato más, cada uno se gritaba el nombre del otro, se empujaban y batían las alas intentando volar aunque siempre frustraban el intento del otro. El juego, combinado con el estómago lleno, hizo que se quedaran dormidos casi enseguida en un revoltijo de cuerpos, al parecer compartir calor corporal era una droga bastante efectiva para el sueño, un suave zumbido indicada que estaban muy cómodos durmiendo de esa manera.

Yuki les volvió a cubrir con la manta, mirando luego hacia la puerta donde se marchó Kenshi.

Este último se internó en el bosque en dirección al lugar mencionado por Yuki en busca del nido. Sin embargo, hurgó y revisó todo el lugar hasta que empezó a anochecer. No le preocupaba haber dejado a Vladimir, estaba con el tal Klaus y con el enclenque. Le frustraba que el nido no estuviera. Antes de volver, a pocos metros del campo notó una zona que había pasado por alto y estaba hundida, supuso que ahí debieron estar los huevos, sin embargo no había nada y estaba frío incluso. ¿Se habrá ido la madre...? O lo que sea que los puso. ¿Pero qué clase de criatura podría ser?

Kenshi regresó a la casa entrada la noche, pensativo y extrañado. ¿Habría más que Klaus y Vladimir por ahí? ¿Crecerían? Tenían cuerpo adulto. Supuso que tenía que estudiarlos más de cerca.

Al volver al cuarto de Yuki, éste estaba con un plato de comida junto a las criaturas, dándoles de comer.

—Ha vuelto —notó Yuki—. ¿Encontró algo?

—Nada.

Vladimir, apenas vio a Kenshi, dejó la carne que estaba comiendo y corrió a sus pies para escalar por su ropa con las manos sucias de salmón. Klaus hizo lo mismo pero sólo se quedó parado en los pies de Kenshi.

—¡Kenshi! ¡Kenshi! —Empezó a decir a mitad de camino hasta que el japonés lo tomó en sus manos. Klaus abajo también repetía Kenshi. Era como tener dos loritos con escamas.

—Pero que... —Kenshi aseguró a Vladimir colocándole una mano para mantenerlo contra su pecho mientras se inclinaba y tomaba a Klaus—. Silencio, silencio. Ay, por todos los dioses. —Caminó hasta ocupar un puesto frente a Yuki, dejando a Klaus y Vladimir entre ellos—. Coman. Sigan comiendo —ordenó al tiempo que cogía un onigiri.

—Entonces nunca sabremos qué son o de dónde provienen ¿cierto? —preguntó Yuki.

—Eso creo...

—¡Salmón! —dijo Vlad, enseñándoselo a Kenshi. El japonés estaba orgulloso de que ahora sabía una nueva palabra aunque descubrió que llamaba a todo salmón. La buena noticia es que sabía quién era Kenshi y quién era Yuki, igual que Klaus.

El lagarto negro tomó un camarón tempurizado y se sentó en el regazo de Yuki para comer.

—Ah —suspiró—. Esto será un largo proceso.

—¿Permanecerán así siempre o cree que puedan crecer un poco más? —Yuki acomodó mejor el cabello de Klaus, que se había revuelto un poco por estar jugueteando con Vladimir—. Tienen cuerpo de adultos pero...

—Actúan como unos niños. —Kenshi también tomó un salmón, suspirando de gusto al comerlo—. La verdad no estoy seguro. No había nada en el nido, y no sé qué esperar con ellos. Lo mejor será mantenerlos dentro de los terrenos y que poca gente se entere. —Kenshi miró a Vladimir—. Hay que protegerlos.

.

.

.

A pesar de lo que creía Kenshi, el proceso de aprendizaje de los mini lagartos fue más rápido de lo esperado. Ponían mucha atención a lo que decían Yuki y Kenshi, también a sus alrededores, en pocos días ya podían comunicarse. Fue muy gracioso cuando vieron a Shin y comenzaron a imitar sus malas palabras, aparentemente imitar era natural para ellos. Era su manera de aprender.

En los momentos en que ni Yuki ni Kenshi podían cuidarlos, ellos se juntaban y hacían su propio aprendizaje observando e imitando el vuelo de las aves.

Yuki y Kenshi se turnaban para llevarlos a recorrer los alrededores. Se llevaban a ambos semi-dragoncitos por el bosque, por los campos e incluso la playa, para ampliar su percepción y conocimiento de palabras. También habían creado un guardarropa y objetos a su tamaño. Los dos japoneses buscaban a sus respectivos dragoncitos para darles un baño y cambio de ropa, antes de llevarlos a comer, actividad que hacían juntos los cuatros esta vez, donde practicaban su capacidad de hablar. Algunas veces Shin se les unía.

Una tarde, Kenshi estaba en su oficina revisando la contabilidad de la casa. Vladimir no había querido separarse de él y ahora estaba sentado sobre el hombro del japonés viendo atentamente lo que hacía. Pasaron una buena media hora en silencio cuando Vladimir interrumpió.

—-Te equivocaste en la fila 5 —señaló el pelinegro.

Kenshi se fijó, pero no en su errata si no en el dragón.

—Bueno, ¿y desde cuando tú sabes de esto? Apenas tienes poco más de una semana —dijo antes de comenzar a reparar su error. Sí se había equivocado.

—Te he observado hacerlo —respondió el pequeño—. No es tan difícil. —Aleteó hasta la mesa –Durante esos días que él y Klaus estuvieron practicando volar, sus alas se habían fortalecido lo suficiente y ahora podía revolotear alrededor aunque no lo habían intentado fuera de la casa–, donde tomó una hoja en blanco y un lápiz. Le era un poco engorroso utilizarlo porque era casi de su mismo tamaño.

Kenshi dejó lo que hacía para fijarse en él. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa.

—La verdad, no. Pero resulta divertido, o sorprendente, que una miniatura como tú lo haya notado. —Sus ojos bajaron a lo que hacía.

—No soy una miniatura —gruñó Vladimir. No le agradaba que le recordaran su estatura, ya era bastante notable sin que estuvieran recordándosela—. Soy un homúnculo.

Kenshi quedó estático, e incluso empalideció.

—Un... ¿Homúnculo? Pero... ¿cómo es posible eso?

Vlad se encogió de hombros. Dejó la hoja con números en su sitio y voló a uno de los estantes de Kenshi. Allí había un libro azul oscuro con letras doradas, lo señaló para que Kenshi lo agarrara. Luego los dos volvieron a la mesa donde el reptil abrió el libro hasta dar con la página deseada. Le señaló a Kenshi el párrafo que quería que leyera.

 _"El término homúnculo (del latín homunculus, 'hombrecillo'; a veces escrito homonculus) es el diminutivo del doble de un humano y se usa frecuentemente para ilustrar el misterio de un proceso importante en alquimia. En el sentido hermético es un actor primordial incognoscible, puede ser visto como una entidad o agente. Los alquimistas creen que el proceso para crear esta entidad es simbólico."_

Vladimir subrayó la palabra " _Hombrecillo_ " con el lápiz.

—¿Ves? Encaja con lo que soy.

—Pero eso quiere decir que fuiste creado por una persona ¿no? —A Kenshi nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en un homúnculo—. Creado en base a una persona. Klaus y tú. ¿Por qué la, o las, persona que les creo les dejó abandonados? —No preguntó directamente a Vladimir sino a la nada.

—Pero soy la mitad de un reptil. —Agitó las alas y la cola para mostrar su punto—. Según el proceso de creación de homúnculos... —Pasó las páginas hasta dar con teorías y la práctica—. Se necesita la fecundación para que un ser vivo crezca dentro del huevo. Es posible que una persona haya fecundado huevos de reptil con espermatozoides humanos.

Kenshi frunció el ceño, tomó a Vladimir por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo para tenerlo frente a su cara.

—Un momento. ¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas? Hace un par de días llamabas "salmón" hasta a las piedras.

Se le coloraron las mejillas de rosa a la mención de ese detalle.

—Tenía un día de nacido, ¿sí? No puedes culparme por eso —dijo en un adorable puchero. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en protesta, las alas y sus piernas colgaban laxas—. He leído tus libros. —Señaló el mismo estante de dónde sacó el azul—. Lo más interesantes son los de biología.

—Aprendes demasiado rápido. ¿Es común eso en los homúnculos, pequeño prodigio? —Bajó a Vladimir—. No crecerán, ¿o sí? Klaus y tú.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Hasta ahora, Klaus y yo hemos imitado sus maneras de hablar y su comportamiento para aprender a comunicarnos y movernos. Ahora parece que estamos en un proceso de aprendizaje propio para ser nosotros mismos —explicó a Kenshi—. Klaus parece tener predilección por los colores. En la mañana estaba jugando con unas tintas que encontró en el cuarto de Yuki.

Kenshi bufó. Permaneció en silencio, mirando la página del libro que hablaba sobre los homúnculos.

—Entonces, los otros huevos que Shin encontró no tuvieron un proceso exitoso ¿quizás? Solo Klaus y tú... ¿Y si la persona que les creó viene a por ustedes?

—Haces preguntas que no puedo responderte —respondió decepcionado. ¿De qué servía leer todos esos libros si Kenshi seguía preguntando cosas de las que no tenía control?

—No eres tan prodigio como aparentas ser. —Kenshi le dio palmaditas con su índice en la cabeza de Vladimir—. Vamos. Terminemos con esto antes de ir a darnos un baño para cenar —dijo, regresando a sus cuentas.

Enfurruñado, el mini dragón se fue a una esquina de la mesa para seguir garabateando. Poco después se escuchó un suave toque de la puerta, cuando Kenshi abrió la puerta encontró a Klaus volando a la altura de su rostro.

—Aquí están. —Se alegró el dragón negro—. Eso de seguir el olor si funciona.

—¿Seguir el olor? ¿Cómo lo hacen los perros? ¿Pueden hacer eso? —Kenshi se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Klaus antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sólo busco algo de compañía. Yuki salió a entrenar y yo no puedo estar sobre su hombro mientras hace eso —contestó Klaus llegando a la mesa donde estaba Vlad.

—Aparentemente podemos identificar olores y seguir rastros —explicó Vladimir.

—Aunque el tuyo es difícil de seguir —se quejó Klaus—. Se confunde con el ambiente. El de Kenshi huele rico.

—¿En serio? —Eso le hizo sonreír y sentir orgulloso—. ¿Qué olor es? —Volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio.

Vladimir se sonrojó, y mirando a otro lado, murmuró.

—Cerezos.

—Y Yuki huele a duraznos. —Saltó Klaus feliz.

—¿Cerezos? ¿Cómo la flor? —Kenshi no sabía si sentirse decepcionado o no. No esperaba que su olor fuera el de una flor. Prefirió dejarlo así, después de todo no lo consideraba tan mal—. Interesante. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué olor tienen?

—Él huele a maderas. —Señaló Klaus a su hermano—. Por eso es tan difícil encontrarlo, estamos rodeados de madera.

—¿Sabes ese olor que queda en el aire después de que llueve? Como hierba húmeda, a eso huele Klaus.

—Y Shin huele a manzana —agregó el dragón negro.

—Vaya. —Kenshi silbó, sorprendido—. Es tan increíble. No tenía idea de que pudiéramos tener olores naturales. Aunque quizás eso explica cómo algunos animales como los perros pueden reconocer a sus amos —dijo pensativo—. ¿Qué otra habilidad tienen? ¿Han descubierto otra?

Los dos reptiles se miraron un momento, decidiendo si debían decirlo o no.

—Tenemos veneno —dijeron casi al unísono.

La cara de Kenshi era todo un poema. Vladimir se adelantó a responder.

—Nada mortal —le aseguró—. Somos lo suficiente pequeños para que nuestro veneno no mate a nadie.

—Me salvé entonces de aquella mordida que querías darme —acusó Kenshi a Vladimir, recordando el primer día que nació—. Te curé el culo e ibas a morderme. —Negó desconcertado, aunque se notaba la diversión en sus ojos.

El de escamas negras desvió la mirada.

—Precisamente porque me quemaron era que debía ser precavido.

—¿A ti te quemaron? —preguntó Klaus.

—Shin quería comernos —respondió el de escamas azules y Klaus gruñó indignado.

—Deberíamos morderlo sólo para darle una lección. —Sonrió el pelilargo—. Sentirá espasmos musculares un par de horas.

—Pórtense bien los dos —regañó Kenshi—. El idiota de Shin pensaba que eran huevos de ave. —Luego lo pensó un momento—. Quizás una mordida no estaría mal.

—¡Sí! —celebraron las dos criaturitas. Emprendieron vuelo fuera de la habitación en busca del japonés castaño.

Encontraron a Shin entrenando junto con Yuki. Entre los dos prepararon una emboscada y decidieron que mientras Klaus distraía a Shin y Yuki, el dragón de escamas azules le mordería la pantorrilla. Fue muy gracioso ver a Shin gritar y caerse al suelo con espasmos musculares a lo largo de toda la pierna. Kenshi se carcajeó al ver a Shin, mientras que Yuki regañaba a Klaus y Vladimir, incluso tomándolos como dos cachorros por el cuello de la camisa. Los pequeños ni siquiera parecían arrepentidos por su fechoría. Tal como habían dicho, el veneno era doloroso pero aparte de eso, no era mortal. Como castigo Yuki, durante la cena, les obligó a comer vegetales para horror de ellos.

.

.

.

Al terminar de comer, Kenshi y Vladimir fueron al taller mientras que Yuki se llevó a Klaus a dar un paseo. Afortunadamente Shin se fue recuperando con el paso de las horas sin embargo aún le costaba estar en pie.

—Vamos a buscar unas moras. Hay un campo de moras cerca de aquí —le dijo.

Caminaron cerca de media hora para llegar al lugar; no era un campo como tal sino unos arbustos cubiertos por varios árboles entre el bosque. Yuki le indicó que hiciera silencio por un instante, ambos pudiendo oír el sonido del mar. Yuki le dijo que estaban cerca de la costa si caminaban un par de kilómetros. El castaño tenía una cesta y a Klaus en el hombro, comenzando a tomar un par de moras. No había tantas como quería, pero si suficientes para comerlas. Mordisqueó una, y luego la acercó a Klaus.

—¿Quieres probarla?

Asintiendo, tomó una, era casi tan grande como su cabeza. Dio un buen mordisco, parte del jugo de la baya resbaló por la comisura de su labio hasta el cuello, la mora tenía un agradable sabor agridulce, las pupilas de Klaus se dilataron igual que las de un gato. Continuó comiendo con entusiasmo.

—¡Delicioso!

Yuki soltó una risita, sacando un pañuelo y con él limpiando a Klaus. Siguieron recolectando y comiendo las frutas, llegando al lago cercano a la casa.

—Te ha gustado mucho. Vamos a dejarle un poco a Vladimir y a Kenshi-sama.

De vuelta, Klaus comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Yuki, los dos hablaban animadamente hasta que un viento fuerte les tomó desprevenidos. Klaus fue arrastrado por la fuerza del mismo. Por suerte el pelinegro chocó contra el pecho de Yuki, clavó las uñas en su ropa para no caerse.

—Klaus... —Yuki lo sostuvo entre sus manos, preocupado de que se haya hecho daño. Lo alzó hasta que estuvo frente a su rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... Sí, sí. Fue sólo un susto. —Tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus escamas resaltaban sobre su rostro—. Gracias por salvarme. —Los ojos amarillos se conectaron con los castaños de Yuki, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y sólo existieran ellos dos. Inseguro, Klaus apoyó sus manos sobre la barbilla de Yuki—. Debo agradecerte por eso.

Los labios de Yuki se entreabrieron un poco, titubeante. Entonces, una risita escapó de ellos.

—Siento...como si fuéramos parte del cuento de la princesa y el sapo. Ella le sostuvo así cuando fue a besarle... —Todavía sonriendo, miró a Klaus—. ¿Vas a agradecerme con un beso?

—Sé que no es mucho. —El dragón bajó la mirada un momento, avergonzado—. Pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

—Tú compañía ya es suficiente. —Colocando un dedo bajo la diminuta barbilla, la alzó y se acercó con delicadeza al pequeñín.

Klaus terminó por cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Fue un toque delicado pero que significó mucho para ambos. Para cuando se separaron, Klaus estaba muy rojo, ya no solo eran sus mejillas sino toda su cara, sus orejas y parte del cuello. Sentía que su corazón podía explotar dentro de su pecho y le costaba respirar.

Yuki le calmó con unas pequeñas caricias en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Klaus. Vamos. Volvamos a casa. —Le colocó en su hombro, emprendiendo camino a la casa feudal.

Kenshi y Vladimir se habían movido al salón, donde disfrutaban de un ligero postre en merienda.

—Hemos traído moras —avisó Yuki al entrar, dejando la cesta en la mesa de centro y a Klaus cerca de Vladimir.

—Moras... Ya debe estar terminando su temporada ¿no?

Yuki asintió a Kenshi.

—Casi no había muchas...

—Y creo que intoxicaste a Klaus con ellas porque tiene un aspecto terrible —dijo Kenshi mientras cogía una, dándole un pequeño vistazo a Klaus.

—¿Eh? —Yuki se acuclilló—. ¿Estás bien, Klaus? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí. Sólo me siento un poco mareado. —Trató de sonreír, aunque su expresión fue lánguida, tenía los ojos a medio cerrar y una sonrisa cansada—. Las moras están muy ricas —le dijo a Vladimir que estaba al lado de él.

—¿En serio? —Se acercó a la cesta y buscó dos moras, una para él y otra para Klaus. Los dos se sentaron juntos a comerlas—. Mmh, sabe muy bien. No es algo que haya probado antes, es un sabor totalmente nuevo.

Kenshi y Yuki se miraron, este último con cierta preocupación.

—¿Y si las moras le hacen daño?

—No creo que deban comerlas. —Kenshi habló, tomando una para analizarla.

—A mí me saben bien —contradijo Vladimir, que ya llevaba la mitad de su mora.

—A mí también —dijo Klaus, sólo llevaba una pequeña parte de la mora, estaba comiendo despacio—. Ésta es mucho más dulce que la que me comí antes.

—No deberían preocuparse tanto —opinó Vlad, con la boca todavía llena—. Has ahora lo único que no comemos son las anguilas.

—Sí. —Kenshi se rió—. Fue cómico ese día. Tan chiquitos y tan cobardes. —Les palmeó la cabeza a ambos—. Aún me sigue sorprendiendo que sean alérgicos a eso.

—¡Es una serpiente marina de al menos un metro! —gritó Vlad, indignado—. ¿Cómo quieres que no le tengamos miedo? Aparte de eso, casi nos envenenamos por comerla. Fue una suerte que pudimos vomitarla o se quedarían sin nosotros. ¿Verdad, Klaus? —No recibió respuesta—. ¿Klaus? —Al mirar a su lado se encontró con que Klaus estaba prácticamente recostado sobre la mora que estaba comiendo, dormido. Aunque más que eso, le preocupó el insistente tono rojo en su piel. Al tocarlo, se dio cuenta de lo caliente que estaba—. Tiene fiebre.

—Oh, no. —Yuki de inmediato acunó a Klaus en sus manos, la preocupación y el miedo reflejados en sus ojos—. Lo llevaré a la habitación.

Kenshi tomó a Vladimir por el cuello de la camisa.

—Tú y yo iremos a buscar algo para bajarle la fiebre. —Se apresuró, al tiempo que con un pañuelo le limpiaba el desastre de jugo de Mora que tenía en el rostro y manos.

Ambos japoneses se apresuraron.

Acomodaron a Klaus en la camita que Yuki le hizo al lado de su futón, arropado hasta las orejas y con la cara todavía roja. Vladimir llevó una tela mientras Kenshi cargaba una garrafa de agua fría en la que mojaron la tela y se la pusieron en la frente a Klaus. Los japoneses también tuvieron un ojo sobre Vladimir por si caía en la misma fiebre que Klaus pero eso no pasó.

Durante todo el rato Yuki vigiló a Klaus, constatando su temperatura y que no le diera algo más que la fiebre. A él mismo le costó quedarse dormido, demasiado preocupado de que algo malo le sucediera a la criaturita. Sintiéndose culpable por no haberle sabido cuidar bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki estiró la mano, instintivamente queriendo tocar a Klaus. Todo su cuerpo se desperezó cuando no sintió nada, ni quisiera la cama, y se frotó enérgicamente los ojos. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca cuando su vista enfocó en un cuerpo, totalmente en tamaño normal, desnudo a su lado. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de la identidad de la persona.

—¿...Klaus...?

El nombrado levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—Estoy despierto —medio dijo con la boca pastosa y sin abrir los ojos. Volvió a recostar la cabeza y esta vez se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Aunque un estremecimiento de frío le impedía quedarse dormido del todo—. Yuki... Yuki, arrópame.

—Ah... Eh... Sí... Sí... —Yuki tomó las mantas, y con ella cubrió a Klaus. Para hacerlo tuvo que inclinarse, notando que realmente era grande –mucho más que el mismo Yuki– y que además...era humano—. Klaus... ¿Qué te ha...pasado? —No pudo evitar preguntar—. Tu cuerpo...

—Mmm —gruñó, sabiendo que ya no podría dormir más aunque quisiera—. Me siento mucho mejor, ya no tengo fiebre. —Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yuki... Extraño, Yuki se veía más pequeño que de costumbre, frunció el ceño confundido.

—Klaus... Has crecido. —Yuki hizo un gesto a su cuerpo—. No sé qué ha pasado pero...creciste. Ya no eres una miniatura.

Con eso, el reptil… No, el humano se levantó del suelo aventando la manta. Se miró a sí mismo con asombro, no encontrando sus escamas, la cola, ni las alas. Se llevó las manos a la cara notando que las escamas tampoco estaban ahí y al tocar sus dientes, los notó rectos.

—Necesito un espejo —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yuki se levantó y fue a su armario, abriendo una puerta y ahí estaba adherido un espejo del largo de la misma. Klaus podía apreciarse de la cabeza a mitad de la rodilla.

—No tengo idea de lo que ha ocurrido... —murmuró Yuki.

Klaus apenas podía reaccionar. Si no fuera porque tenía la quijada pegada a la cara se le hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión.

—Soy humano. —Se acercó al espejo viendo la piel blanca libre de escamas, la lengua normal y los ojos verde pardo—. ¡Completamente humano! Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? —Miró a Yuki buscando una explicación.

Pero el castaño negó, no sabiendo qué responder.

—No tengo idea. No creo que fueran las moras ¿o sí? —Apartó la mirada, sonrojado. Comenzó a buscar algo para que Klaus se colocase—. Será mejor que te vistas y vayamos a ver a Vladimir.

Para comodidad de Yuki, el pelinegro haló la cobija cubriendo sus partes nobles con ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos y vestidos, fueron al cuarto del Señor Feudal. Tocaron un par de veces antes de abrir. No podían esperar ni siquiera el permiso de entrada, era algo demasiado importante.

Obviamente no encontraron a Kenshi despierto, sino aún dormido arrebujado a Vladimir como si fuera un pequeño oso de peluche. El japonés gruñó algo incomprensible y se cubrió con la cobija el rostro. Yuki avanzó hacia Vladimir directamente, moviéndole el pequeño hombro.

El lagarto, con el sueño mucho más ligero que Kenshi, despertó enseguida. Se rascó un ojo adormilado para poder mirar a Yuki.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Klaus todavía tiene fiebre?

—Am. No..., pero tenemos un problema mucho más grande. —Yuki le señaló a Klaus frente a la puerta—. Amaneció así. No tenemos idea de cómo pasó.

Klaus estaba medio escondido tras la puerta del cuarto de Kenshi, saludándole con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Por todos los... —En seguida se levantó de la su cama para escalar sobre Kenshi y despertarlo—. ¡Kenshi! ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Tenemos un gran problema aquí! —Al ver que no le hacían caso, Vladimir se enfurruñó y le apretó la nariz a Kenshi para que no pudiera respirar.

—¡Eh! —Kenshi le agarró por la cintura, quitándolo de encima—. Vladimir... ¿Qué demonio...? Tengo sueño. —Miró a Yuki—. Tú tienes la culpa. ¡Fuera de mí...! —Al ver hacia la puerta, se detuvo. Soltando al hombrecito, se frotó ambos ojos. Parpadeó. Otra vez. Y se acostó—. Estoy soñando —bostezó.

—No... No es un sueño. Kenshi-sama, Klaus ha...ha crecido —dijo Yuki.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Por qué ha crecido él y este mini huraño con escamas no? —espetó, señalando a Vladimir.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Vladimir desde el revoltijo de sábanas en el que había caído.

—No lo sabemos. —Se adelantó Klaus. Entró a la habitación, caminaba un poco encorvado, todavía no acostumbrado a su nueva estatura. Durante la caminata al cuarto de Kenshi se había tropezado un par de veces, le costaba acostumbrarse a la percepción de un cuerpo más grande, mucho más grande—. Desperté así. Parece que durante la noche crecí.

—Pero... No son las moras —notó Kenshi—. Si lo fueran Vladimir habría crecido también. ¿Qué has hecho diferente? Me parece que la fiebre de ayer tuvo algo que ver.

Yuki miró de Kenshi a Klaus.

—No recuerdo nada distinto, aunque hubo momentos en que no estaba contigo —pensó en voz alta el castaño.

Klaus y Vladimir trataron de recordar.

—Ayer mordí a Shin —recordó el pelilargo.

—Ese fui yo, idiota, y no creo que eso sea un factor determinante —retrucó Vladimir, rodando los ojos—. La fiebre te vino después de que saliste a pasear con Yuki. ¿A dónde fueron?

—Am. Fuimos a por las bayas..., luego al lago y... —Yuki miró a Klaus—, nosotros...nos dimos un...un beso... —El sonrojo en la cara de Yuki era totalmente notorio.

Kenshi alzó una ceja.

—¿Se besaron? Pf. —Ahogó una risa—. No me dirán que el beso le hizo estirarse.

—Creo que eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. En realidad lo sentí bastante intenso para ser sólo un beso —relató Klaus, tratando de acordarse de lo que sintió en ese momento—. No sólo mis mejillas ardieron, sentí calor en todo el cuerpo, y mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza y me costaba respirar...

—Suena a que te excitaste —determinó Vlad.

Ahora era Yuki quien se sentía de aquella forma, escuchando las palabras de Klaus y Vladimir. Santo cielo.

—Es extraño ¿no? ¿Por qué un beso tiene la facultad de hacer que crezcan? Además..., ya no eres mitad lagarto. —Kenshi miró a Klaus atentamente, extrañándole mucho el ya no encontrar la cola y las alas, mucho menos las escamas negras recubriendo parte de su piel. Ni que decir de los amarillos ojos que antes poseía.

—Ya no podrás volar —murmuró Vladimir. La noticia fue un poco triste.

—Es verdad. —Sonrió con una mueca melancólica—. Supongo que ahora no es necesario. Soy lo suficiente grande como para no necesitar alas.

—-Ni podrás oler como un can —notó Kenshi—. Quizás el único afortunado de esto es Shin, ya que no podrán volverle a morder. Al menos no tú.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo morderé dos veces. —Klaus sonrió por el intento de Vladimir de animarlo, incluso le permitió acariciarle la cabeza con un dedo—. Oigan. ¿Por qué no van a pedir el desayuno? Nosotros los alcanzamos en un momento.

Cuando Klaus y Yuki estuvieron fuera del cuarto, Vlad se giró para ver a Kenshi serio.

—Creo que el beso no fue precisamente el factor que desató el crecimiento de Klaus.

—¿Ah, no? —Kenshi volvió a acostarse, estirándose cual gato. Odiaba que le despertaran, ahora el sueño se le espantó—. ¿Qué fue entonces? —bostezó.

Caminando por sobre las colchas, se subió al pecho de Kenshi donde se sentó para poder mirarlo—. Tú mismo lo escuchaste, el cúmulo de emociones y procesos químicos en un cuerpo tan pequeño provocó su crecimiento. El beso sólo fue el detonante.

—Mmh. Es una buena teoría. —Asintió. Cuando Kenshi se fijó en él otra vez, sonrió coqueto—. ¿Quieres ser el sujeto de prueba para comprobar esa teoría, pequeñín?

Vladimir se sonrojó, al principio pareció avergonzado pero después frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—Sólo lo dices para burlarte de mí.

Kenshi le tomó por la cintura, acercándolo. Estuvo a punto de que sus labios tocaran los diminutos del dragón pero se desviaron a la pequeña frente.

—No lo hago. —Aún lo tenía cerca, su dedo haciéndole caricias de arriba abajo, suave—. Dices la excitación causa el crecimiento. ¿No significa eso que debes, o debo mejor dicho, excitarte para que crezcas? ¿O me dirás qué quieres permanecer como un murciélago el tiempo que dures con vida?

—Yo... No... No lo sé —respondió a medias. Normalmente no le gustaba que lo mangonearan, le hacía sentir débil pero no podía negar el efecto que el dedo de Kenshi le provocaba al acariciar todo su torso sin llegar a sus partes íntimas—. ¿Quieres hacer eso conmigo?

—¿Quieres tú que yo lo haga? —preguntó a su vez, internando el pulgar en su ropa para llegar a la piel del bajo vientre.

Conteniendo la respiración, Vladimir miró los ojos oscuros de Kenshi, podía reflejarse perfectamente en sus irises. Estaba sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada, su piel ardía, clamando por ser acariciada.

—Quiero... —Tomó entre sus manos el pulgar de Kenshi, con las pupilas dilatadas miró al japonés fijamente—. Sí quiero. Quiero que tú me excites.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, Kenshi se acercó hasta juntar sus labios en un pico con los pequeñitos de Vladimir, su dedo internándose más abajo, percibiendo la tibieza de esa zona. Con la otra mano, jugueteó con su pecho, pasándolo por los diminutos pezones. Dentro de sí, Kenshi se sentía más que todo divertido, sintiendo al pequeñín derretirse en sus manos, manos que una de ella llegó a la pelvis y acarició el pene sutilmente. Vagos sonidos escapaban de los labios de Vladimir pero no pudo contenerse más cuando sintió que su pene era acariciado. Un ruidoso gemido escapó de su boca, avergonzado, se cubrió con las manos.

Sus mejillas igual de rojas que un tomate maduro, también su sintió su pulso acelerarse. La cola se enroscó en la muñeca de Kenshi, su ropa estaba toda desarreglada. Lo que más le avergonzaba era no estar usando ropa interior, después de todo no había ropa interior de su talla y hasta la fecha el kimono que le había hecho Kenshi era suficiente.

Kenshi desarregló totalmente la ropa del dragón hasta deja expuesto su pene, que tomó entre su pulgar e índice y friccionó con delicadeza. Se movió, acostando a Vladimir en el futón, y apoyando su cabeza en la mano, siguió toqueteando el cuerpo del hombrecito, disfrutando, curioso, de qué reacciones podía obtener de él al tocar puntos sensibles.

—¡Ah! —No podía contenerse, era casi imposible, era casi una necesidad expresar su placer en voz alta. Sus uñas se aferraron al futón bajo su cuerpo, apretaba tanto las manos que las uñas atravesaron la tela. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba, su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que Kenshi presionaba sus testículos.

—Esto será bastante raro —dijo más para sí mismo antes de inclinar la cabeza y sacar su lengua, la punta pasándola por su pecho, bajando por el vientre y llegar al ahora erecto pene, que buscó rodear completamente hasta las bolas. Un amago de risa le ganó antes que sus dedos pudieran seguir el trabajo.

La respiración se le cortó por varios segundos. Nunca en su corta existencia había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido a eso. Ese calor que le cosquilleaba desde los testículos y recorría toda su espina dorsal, estremeciendo sus alas, hasta llegar a su cerebro. Apenas podía pensar correctamente, ni hablar de componer una oración entera.

—¡Kenshi! ...Oh, por ¡Ah! ¡Ken-ah! Kenshi. —Uno de los mechones oscuros del japonés cayó a su lado y el pequeño lo tomó como una tabla de salvación que lo anclaba a la realidad.

—Córrete, cariñito. Anhelo ver tu cara contorsionándose por el orgasmo —murmuró, una vez más pasando su lengua por su pelvis, el pecho y las tetillas diminutas. Estaba disfrutando aquello en su totalidad.

Y aunque lo hubiera deseado no podría durar más que eso, sentía su corazón a punto de explotar dentro de su pecho y su respiración acelerada. No podía verse pero a juzgar por el calor que sentía, lo más seguro es que todo su cuerpo estuviera sonrojado. En pocos segundos arqueó su cuerpo de forma dolorosa, gritando su éxtasis, las alas y la cola se tensaron bajo él hasta que las embriagantes sensaciones del orgasmo fueron mermando, dejando su mente agradablemente adormecida y su cuerpo febril.

Kenshi despejó la frente de Vladimir con el nudillo de su dedo índice, inclinándose lo suficiente para dejarle un beso en ella.

—Ha sido maravilloso, ¿cierto? —Sus dedos acariciaban las alas.

—Maravilloso —repitió medio adormecido, mirando a Kenshi con una expresión boba en su rostro. Tomó el dedo entre sus manos para darle un beso en la yema—. Eres increíble.

—Lo sé. —Acarició una última vez su rostro mientras se enderezaba—. Iré por algo para refrescarte y de comer. Klaus empezó a tener fiebre según después de ese beso. Será mejor estar preparados contigo. —Volvió a dejarle un beso en la frente—. Vendré pronto. ¿De acuerdo?

Pero ya Vladimir no lo escuchaba, se sentía tan débil, agradablemente débil si es que existía algo como eso, como si el sopor de hace unos minutos siguiera dominando su cuerpo. Para cuando Kenshi volvió a la habitación, Vladimir estaba dormido y el sonrojo no había abandonado su cuerpo.

Kenshi permaneció a su lado el resto del día, cuidándolo.

.

.

.

En otro lado de la casa, a Yuki aún le seguía pareciendo extraño la presencia de Klaus en tamaño real. Se había acostumbrado a la miniatura sobrevolando de un lado a otro. Sin mencionar la imagen del beso y descripciones que Klaus hizo a los que sintió en ese instante.

—Bueno..., em, pues, ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a este tamaño... —dijo, luego de que estuvieran un rato en silencio desde que salieron de la habitación de Kenshi.

—No puede ser tan difícil —desestimó el pelinegro aunque se asustó cuando con el codo tropezó con uno de los jarrones que decoraba el pasillo. Era uno de los jarrones de jade—. Está bien, creo que sí será un poco más difícil de lo que creí. —Miró a ambos lados para ver si alguien le había visto—. Creo que es mejor ir afuera.

Yuki pasó un brazo por su espalda, guiándolo y así por el pasillo hasta que salieron al exterior. De ahí, caminaron internándose en el bosque, llegando pronto al lago. Era un lugar tranquilo y agradable.

Al llegar al lago, lo primero que hizo fue estirar sus extremidades en toda su longitud. Se sintió extraño no sentir sus alas en su espalda. Acuclillándose sobre la hierba, con sus manos alcanzó sus omoplatos, es como si pudiera sentir todavía un vestigio de sus alas ahí pero ni siquiera podía encontrar la escápula, ese hueso que unía el omoplato con las alas.

—Te sientes extraño, ¿no? —preguntó Yuki. Desde que llegaron, su mirada no se apartó de la figura de Klaus. Aunque tenía que alzarla un poco, ahora que Klaus era más alto que él.

—Sí. Es como si me faltara algo. —Se irguió mirando a Yuki. Era tan extraño tener que mirar hacia abajo cuando desde hace una semana tenía que mirar muy arriba—. Todo es gracias a ti.

El castaño tragó en seco, nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Era Klaus. Solo que más grande...

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. —Intentó sonreír—. Ahora eres una persona normal. Puedes tener una vida donde quieras... —Aunque lo dijo, un dolorcito se estableció en su pecho ante la imagen en su mente de Klaus marchándose de Japón.

—Es verdad, aunque pienso que sería muy duro para mi abandonar el que considero mi hogar. Pero... —Miró a Yuki a los ojos. Aunque sus ojos no fueran amarillos, eran igual de penetrantes—. Si vienes conmigo, podría pensármelo.

—¿Irme...contigo? —Yuki tuvo que esforzarse en que su sonrojo no le delatara, aunque claro fue imposible—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sólo si tú quieres. —Le aseguró el más alto. Con timidez poco común en él, tomó la mano de Yuki, entrelazando sus dedos, con el pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano—. Yo iré a donde tú estés, me es imposible separarme de ti.

Yuki dudó y apretó su mano. En un momento osado, se acercó más, estirando su brazo para poder acariciar el rostro de Klaus.

—Yo...tampoco quisiera separarme de ti. Nunca.

Sin poder contenerse más, Klaus se inclinó uniendo su boca a la de Yuki en un verdadero beso, uno que desbordaba pasión, diciéndose en silencio todo lo que no habían podido decir en voz alta. Inmersos en el momento, se aferraron al cuerpo del otro.

—¡Oye!

Yuki se vio separado de Klaus y al instante escuchó el golpe de un puño contra el rostro del pelinegro.

—¡Klaus!

—¡No toques a mi hermano, pervertido de...! —La voz de Shin se cortó, mirando a Yuki—. ¿Klaus?

—¡Sí, idiota! —Yuki le fulminó con la mirada, acercándose entonces a Klaus para asegurarse de que no estuviera herido.

—¡Klaus es una pulga con alas! Este es un hombre que estaba manoseando a mi hermano.

El pelinegro se masajeó la mandíbula antes de mirar a Shin con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora si te voy a hacer daño de verdad.

—Fuiste tú quien... ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Anoche eras una pulga! ¿Cómo es que ahora eres un humano en tamaño real?

—¡Porque fui yo quien causó esto! —gritó Yuki, enfrentando a Shin.

—¿Qué?

—Alteré sus emociones y hormonas... Yo... Yo... La excitación causó que creciera y perdiera además sus rasgos.

Shin estuvo un minuto entero en silencio.

—Yuki, eres un pervertido grotesco. ¿Cogiste con una pulga? ¡Auch! —Se sobó el hombro al recibir un puñetazo de Yuki.

—No digas estupideces, idiota. Fue un beso, para que te enteres. Y eso es todo.

Empujando a Shin, el pelinegro tomó a Yuki de la mano para llevárselo de ahí.

—Vamos a un lugar privado. No voy a contenerme ahora que probé tus besos... De ti me encargo luego —le siseó a Shin con tono malicioso.

Shin les miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo osaba ese enano...? –Bueno, no podía considerar a Klaus enano ahora– ¿...a llevarse a su hermano de esa forma con tanto atrevimiento?

Yuki por otro lado, solo se aferró a la mano de Klaus, y en cuanto volvieron a la habitación del castaño, ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera Klaus habitaba su mente en cuanto sus labios se tocaron. Desesperados por sentir más contacto, prácticamente comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa; mordían, besaban y chupaban toda la piel a su alcance. Klaus tropezó con el futón y los dos cayeron sobre la mullida superficie. Con Yuki sobre Klaus, el castaño osó internar sus manos por entre sus ropas, sintiéndose ansioso y nervioso a partes iguales. No lo había notado, pero quería tocar cada parte de Klaus y sentir sus manos al mismo tiempo sobre su propio cuerpo.

—Oh..., Klaus... —jadeó sobre su boca, descendiendo a su cuello.

Excitado por los gemidos del castaño, Klaus renovó sus esfuerzos por hacerlo sentir bien... No importándoles que fuera todavía de mañana, pasaron el resto del día explorándose el uno al otro. Después de que tuvieron su primer orgasmo, pudieron tomarse con más calma el segundo round, los besos fueron lentos y cariñosos, acompañados de caricias tiernas y palabras empalagosas.

Klaus buscó comida un par de veces en la cocina y se devolvió al cuarto para continuar con su nido de amor. Terminaron saliendo del cuarto casi al atardecer a la hora de la cena.

Cenaron con Shin, quien no dejaba de mirarlos feo hasta que Yuki le regañó otra vez que Shin contraatacó con preguntas. Al ver que ni Vladimir ni Kenshi aparecían, comenzaron a comer. En ningún momento de la tarde y noche aparecieron, aunque Shin escuchó pidieron le llevaran la cena al cuarto. Yuki miró a Klaus y prefirió no pensar en ninguna razón.

Al día siguiente, no obstante, llegaron un par de minutos tarde al desayuno. A Shin se le zafó la comida de los palillos al ver a Vladimir, incluso más alto que Klaus, y de ojos azules a diferencia de él.

—Y pensar que el enano al que le freí el culo dio tremendo estirón —masculló aún con la sorpresa en su cara.

—No me hagas tener que devolverte el favor —gruñó Vladimir en advertencia al sentarse a la mesa. Kenshi hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad al sentarse y Vlad le tomó de la mano, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios con cariño.

—Vaya. No pudieron contenerse —notó Klaus, divertido—. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo alborotaste sus hormonas? —preguntó directamente a Kenshi.

—De forma más directa que ustedes, seguro —dijo Kenshi sin ninguna pena—. La primera y ahora última vez que hice una–

Shin le tapó la boca.

—Sin descripciones, por favor.

—De cualquier manera, fue una experiencia inigualable. —Sonrió Klaus al pasar un brazo por sobre el hombro de Yuki.

—Concuerdo —dijo Vlad—. Creo que ahora que tenemos un tamaño respetable, podremos poner en su lugar a cierto japonés con mucho apetito. —Miró directamente a Shin y Klaus imitó su expresión maliciosa.

—Tienes toda la razón. Todavía recuerdo el puñetazo que me dio ayer.

Shin abrió los ojos como platos.

—Wuo. ¿Saben algo? Creo que olvidé que tenía que estar en el pueblo temprano. —Y apenas terminó de hablar, se levantó y salió corriendo del comedor. Kenshi se carcajeó, mientras que Yuki intentaba no reírse también.

—Pff, no aguanta una pequeña broma —dijo Vlad con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Vaya cobarde. —Estuvo de acuerdo Klaus.

Yuki le codeó a Klaus, lamentándose por su pobre aunque idiota hermano.

—Sin embargo, debemos agradecerle algo. Fue él quien les encontró. —La mirada de Yuki hacia Klaus era cálida y que expresaba un cariño que iba creciendo cada vez más—. La verdad estoy muy agradecido de que no me haya hecho caso en dejar sus huevos allí.

—Supongo que es un punto a su favor —reconoció Vlad a regañadientes, importándole muy poco la audiencia que pudieran tener, le dio un profundo beso a Kenshi, entre mezclando sus sabores y los de los huevos revueltos que estaba comiendo el japonés.

Después de eso, se dedicaron a hablar, de ellos, del futuro, de lo que podrían hacer de ahora en adelante. Quizás fuera incierto, después de todo, a Klaus y Vladimir todavía les quedaban muchas cosas por aprender para ser humanos pero si de algo estaban seguros era del amor que le profesaban a sus tesoros: esos humanos que desde el primer día los amaron. Era momento de retornar ese amor y lo harían con creces.

 _ **FIN.**_


	3. El Caballero y El Dragón

_OVA_ \- **EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN**

Nota: Esta historia corta no guarda relación alguna con los acontecimientos ocurridos en el libro 1, así como tampoco afecta otras historias. Es solo diversión y entretenimiento para las autoras, para los fanáticos de _Entre Tus Garras_ y para cualquier lector.

* * *

Decían que un ser oscuro vivía allí. Bueno, algo así eran los cuentos de los niños en el vecindario. Nadie subía a la colina. Se decía que por el día todo estaba tranquilo pero se sentía como si alguien más te miraba por las ventanas. Lo peor era en la noche. Por la noche las luces encendían y apagaban, y se podía ver por las ventanas una figura extraña vagando frente a ellas.

Él no era de creer en cuentos de hadas, aún incluso cuando en el pasado existieron brujas y magos. Pero cuando una flecha se clavó en la casa de su amigo, señal de que él era la próxima ofrenda, no lo pensó dos veces. No iba a dejar que fuera otra víctima.

Desde hace años, una flecha caía en el tejado de cada casa durante cada tres meses. Una persona de cada casa escogida debía ir a la mansión como ofrenda para la criatura que allí vivía, pero jamás volvían. Se decía que si no se calmaba a la criatura, esta vendría a despedazar todo el pueblo. Algunos cultivos dejaron de crecer debido a la concentración de energías negativas que rodeaba el pueblo y venía desde la mansión en la colina.

A su casa también le tocó hace años, era la razón por la que no recordaba nada de su padre. Había sido ofrenda, mientras su madre quedaba sollozando cuidado de él, tenía en ese entonces unos 2 años. Ahora, él se ofrecía voluntario en vez de su amigo. Iba a sobrevivir, iba a acabar con ese infierno y se encargaría de salvar a todas las futuras ofrendas.

La mansión era enorme, y vivía en constantes penumbras aún a pesar del día. Le rodeaba una valla de metal y ladrillos, bastante elegante, con el jardín abandonado. Cruzó el patio delantero luego de abrir la ruidosa reja, le hacía falta grasa en los engranes. Y luego, sintiéndose malditamente observado, avanzó a la puerta principal. A su espalda chocaba su bolsa con un par de ropas, una foto de su madre y un diario. Si llegaba a fracasar en su acometido, tenía la esperanza de que su diario y anotaciones sirvieran a futuras ofrendas.

Finalmente, entró en la vivienda. Había un dicho que decía «de día uno, y de noche otro». Esperaba que, estando allí, comprendiera a qué se trataba. En los cuentos de hadas solía estarlo también.

Todo estaba silencioso. Y oscuro, como supuso, solo iluminado con algunas velas. Era enorme, el vestíbulo. Había pasajes a ambos lados de la gran escalera que daba acceso al segundo piso, donde, si no imaginaba mal sobre los ricos, estarían las habitaciones.

—¿Hola? —llamó, obligando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la poca luz—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El sonido del roce de la tela atrajo la atención del joven. El mantel de la mesilla en el centro de la habitación se movió pero ahí no había nada, se podría pensar que fue el viento pero incluso las ventanas estaban cerradas así que no había corriente de aire.

Se escucharon pasos fuertes en la estancia, fuertes, resonando en la enorme casa con una lentitud tortuosa. El joven retrocedió hasta chocar con algo, no podía ser una pared pues no había caminado tanto por lo que al darse cuenta se encontró con alguien: un hombre alto de anchos hombros angulosos y cintura estrecha, reluciente cabello negro largo recogido en una elegante coleta y piel tan blanca como la luna pero sus ojos, oh, sus ojos; irises verde con vetas acarameladas. Su rostro inmutable en una mueca indescifrable.

—No eres a quien esperaba —le dijo al muchacho con una fría calma. Su voz en un barítono que le hacía estremecer por dentro.

El joven retrocedió. ¿De dónde salió? Los pasos venían de otro lado de la casa; por mucho que quisiera, no podría irse. No pensaba salir huyendo.

—No. No lo soy —carraspeó—. He venido en lugar de Isaac. Me ofrezco voluntario por él.

El hombre lo examinó de arriba a abajo, detallándolo. En comparación al pelinegro, el muchacho era de baja estatura, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, piel suave y clara a la vista con labios apenas sonrojados.

—Si esa es tu decisión.

El joven le miró a su vez. ¿Era este la persona que mató a tantas otras de su pueblo? No se veía tan...distinto a cualquier otro hombre. Pero su madre siempre decía que las apariencias engañaban. No debería confiarse demasiado.

—Y bueno, ¿debo llamarte señor Misterio? —preguntó, cortando el silencio algo incomodo entre ambos.

El pelilargo sonrió, más que una sonrisa parecía el esbozo de una.

—Suena interesante, aunque me temo que para el futuro próximo eso sería un inconveniente, espero que logres mantener ese humor... Sígueme. —Se dio la vuelta comenzando a avanzar por la escalinata—. Llámame Klaus. —Ahora que lo decía tenía un nombre peculiar, probablemente extranjero, incluso su acento no era algo que se escuchara todos los días, remarcando la _r_ al hablar.

Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos, se podían notar las siluetas de estatuas, cuadros y reliquias repartidas a todo lo largo, algunas parecían realmente antiguas aunque no era mucho lo que se podía apreciar, casi todo estaba en penumbra. Era asombroso como Klaus podía caminar perfectamente sin tropezarse con nada.

—Espero que estés cómodo. Éste será tu hogar ahora, así que podrás ir a donde quieras excepto el ala oeste.

—¿El ala oeste? —El chico seguía mirando a su alrededor, evitando tropezar y a la vez fijándose por donde le llevaban—. ¿Qué hay allí?

—¡Está prohibida! —Klaus se giró bruscamente su voz alzándose como un eco de rabia.

Al ver como el castaño retrocedió ante su arranque respiró profundo y se acomodó el chaleco de gamuza oscura que portaba, bastante anticuado, nadie usaba gamuza en estos días. Continuaron caminando hasta que Klaus abrió una puerta, era una habitación enorme, con un gran ventanal, las pesadas cortinas estaban descubierta dejando ver una enorme cama con dosel, un amplio armario, un peinador bastante ornamentado al igual que el espejo y una puerta adyacente que lo más seguro es que diera al baño.

El joven entró, cuidando mantener cierta distancia con el otro. Observó el lugar, admitiendo que era uno muy hermoso.

—¿De quién es este cuarto? —No iba a dejar que su comportamiento le amedrentara. Mientras más fuerte se mostraba, más posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir allí.

—Es tuyo —dijo simplemente—. Vas a acompañarme a cenar. Vendré por ti en dos horas. —Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación—. Hay ropa en el armario que quizás te quede.

—¿Tan pronto la cena? —Miró por la ventana. A pesar de la notable oscuridad que rodeaba el sitio, sabía que aún era de día en el pueblo, podía verlo—. Aún no ha anochecido.

—Tendrás que adaptarte al horario —dijo Klaus con voz inflexible—. Es mejor no merodear durante las noches. —Claramente era una advertencia.

Entonces recordó los rumores de que una figura extraña se veía rondar por la casa durante la noche a través de las ventanas. Tragó grueso. ¿Significaba eso que este tipo no era la bestia quien mataba a las personas?

—Em, está bien. —Asintió.

Realmente no era consciente pero para el castaño, la tensión en los hombros de Klaus fue notable. Parecía aliviado de saber que haría lo pedido.

—Te dejaré para que te acomodes.

—Am, ¿gracias? —En cuanto se vio solo, paseó por la estancia, ojeando aquí y allá.

Revisó el armario, encontrando las ropas que le había mencionado el tal Klaus. Tragó en seco, preguntándose a quién les había pertenecido. ¿Y si fue de alguna de las anteriores ofrendas? Prefería quedarse con sus propias ropas.

—Bueno..., tengo dos horas... —¿Qué haría en dos horas? Por lo general ayudaba a su madre con el negocio de verduras. Decidió escribir algunas cosas en su diario. Después de un rato, se preparó para la cena. Supuso que en cualquier momento el tal Klaus iría a buscarle.

Bastante puntual, el pelinegro volvió, esta vez vestido como para una cena formal, vestido de traje con una camisa blanca de seda e incluso una corbata con nudo Windsor. Ojeó la ropa que se puso el castaño, negó un poco con la cabeza al ver que vestía tan informal.

—Intenta memorizar el camino al comedor. Mañana deberás ir por tu cuenta. —Caminó por el pasillo, los tacos de su zapato resonando en el suelo de madera—. El desayuno se servirá al alba, el almuerzo al medio día y las cenas una hora antes del atardecer. Entre las comidas puedes tomar meriendas si te apetece.

Asintiendo, el chico se fijó por donde iban.

—¿Qué hay por la noche? —No pudo contener la pregunta—. En el pueblo rondan rumores sobre una criatura. ¿Es cierto eso?

—... —Klaus se mantuvo callado durante un largo trecho. El castaño pensó que ya no le iba a contestar, y cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras, el mayor habló—. La hay. Viene durante el ocaso y desaparece al amanecer.

Llegando a la primera planta, Klaus giró a la izquierda donde atravesó un enorme salón con muchos espejos con un piano de cola en una esquina, probablemente un salón de baile. La siguiente habitación era el comedor igualmente enorme, una enorme mesa de madera tallada estaba en el centro con puestos para al menos 16 personas, había grandes fuentes con frutas y todo estaba iluminado con grandes candelabros dando un ambiente íntimo. A pesar de que se notaba que en el techo había grandes candelabros de araña conectados a electricidad. Estaba claro que Klaus prefería la intimidad de las velas.

—¿Es quien ha...acabado con las demás personas que fueron ofrendas, no? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Cómo es que ha pasado eso? ¿Ellos no sabían que debían quedarse, acaso?

—No supieron lidiar con Feyn. No fueron lo suficiente listos. Espero que tú tengas una mejor suerte. —Klaus acomodó al joven en el puesto a la derecha del principal, luego él se sentó en la punta de la mesa—. Sírvete lo que gustes.

 _Feyn_. ¿Era el nombre de la criatura? ¿Y a que se refería con lidiar, exactamente? Si era la criatura la que mataba a todos, él no...debía bajar la guardia. Tenía que acabar con ella, de esa manera todo acabaría.

Suspirando, procedió a servirse, tomando un poco de todo. Mejor comer todo lo que podía hasta el alba.

—Y... ¿siempre has vivido aquí solo? —intentó sacarle conversación. ¿Era víctima también de la criatura?

—No siempre. Aquí solían vivir muchas personas. —Klaus se sirvió tranquilamente de todas las fuentes dispuestas. A pesar de que en la mesa había fuentes con ensaladas, Klaus se limitó a servirse las carnes, pollos, pescado, res. Comía con unos modales bastante anticuados, se regía completamente por la etiqueta—. Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Los sirvientes se fueron marchando de a poco hasta que solo quedé yo.

—Debe ser una vida muy solitaria. ¿Se fueron debido a la criatura? —Si bien el chico tenía modales, estaban muy lejos de ser las refinadas de Klaus.

—Bastante —aceptó sin mucha ceremonia. No tenía caso esconder algo que era evidente—. Algunos se fueron por voluntad propia, otros fueron más impacientes, unos pocos murieron de viejos. —El hombre, con un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado y atlético, comía más de lo que pesaba. Se estaba volviendo a servir otra ración de carne.

Comiendo lento, el joven pensó en esas palabras. Había algo raro allí. Retomó su tiempo.

—¿Cómo fue que apareció la criatura?

Klaus dejó de comer mirando fijamente al joven, clavando sus ojos en los castaños.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Demonios. Y tan bien que iban contestando sus preguntas.

—Yuki. —De igual modo, le había dicho cómo se llamaba. Era justo que supiera el suyo también.

—Yuki... —Probó el nombre comprobando que podía pronunciarlo correctamente—. ¿Sabes ese dicho que dice " _La curiosidad mató al gato_ "? Podría volverse realidad si no tienes cuidado.- continuó comiendo.

—Si voy a estar aquí debo saber al menos con qué voy a enfrentarme ¿no? —Yuki ya había acabado con la mitad de su plato—. ¿Qué hay en el ala oeste que la hace prohibida?

—Un dragón. —Detuvo el movimiento de cubiertos para servirse una copa de vino. Sin preguntar también sirvió otra a Yuki—. Si quieres vivir, te recomiendo quedarte en tu cuarto.

Yuki quedó mirándolo.

—¿Un...dragón...? ¿Uno real? ¿En esta casa? —Eso entonces explicaría el desastre de cuadros y demás ornamentos. Sin mencionar...las muertes. Tragó duro—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tú no corres peligro también? —Seguro debe esconderse, si seguía vivo... ¿Pero cómo es que vivía con una bestia él solo? Al menos, hasta la llegada de la siguiente ofrenda.

—Yo puedo lidiar con Feyn, hasta cierto punto —respondió cuidadosamente, tomando un sorbo del vino—. Es un acuerdo en el que hemos logrado convivir por años.

—¿Y qué hay de todas las vidas que han sacrificado? —exclamó Yuki, ceñudo—. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para detenerlo?

—Aparte de mis advertencias y consejos para alargar sus vidas, no puedo hacer más. Es su testarudez y curiosidad lo que los lleva directo al punto sin retorno —respondió el mayor, con el ceño igualmente fruncido—. Les prohíbo salir durante la noche y aun así lo hacen. ¡Por un impulso de estúpida valentía creen que podrán matar a Feyn pero ninguno de ellos sigue las indicaciones!

—¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos quietos hasta que aparezca el milagro de que todo esto se acabe? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto entonces? —Yuki dejó los cubiertos en la mesa—. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos para acabar con este infierno?

Con un suspiro derrotado, Klaus miró a Yuki.

—Espero que puedas descubrirlo...

—Y lo haré —sentenció Yuki, decidido. Echando un vistazo por la ventana, notó que el exterior estaba oscureciendo cada vez más. Sin decir nada, se levantó y se fue en dirección a su cuarto. En su interior esperaba no terminar perdiéndose.

Klaus se recostó del respaldar de la silla dando largos sorbos a su copa, los ojos amarillos viendo a Yuki alejarse. Terminándose el licor dejó el salón para dirigirse al ala oeste.

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

Yuki llegó a su habitación. Estaba contento de haberlo logrado. Y justo a tiempo, porque minutos después anocheció completamente. Se aseó un poco y luego cambió de ropa por una más cómoda. Estaba nervioso, ¿qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Y si la bestia iba a su habitación? Él no quería ni dormir, temeroso. Klaus dijo que no fuera al ala oeste, ¿significa eso que la bestia solo estaba en ese sitio? Se sentó en su cama, y esperó. Era una lástima no haberse traído su bate de béisbol.

Poco después de que la luz desapareciera del firmamento se empezaron a escuchar ruidos realmente fuertes, golpes lejanos, probablemente provenientes del ala oeste, fue un rugido lo que le terminó por helar la sangre a Yuki, un fuerte y gutural bramido territorial que resonó a lo largo de los terrenos, era sorprendente como ese rugido tan animal no alcanzaba al pueblo.

Yuki temblaba en su cama. ¡Por todos los cielos! El hombre no bromeaba, realmente los rumores eran ciertos. Yuki quería correr a la seguridad del pueblo..., ¿qué seguridad? La bestia bien podría ir y arrasar con todo.

Saliendo de su cama, avanzó temeroso hacia la puerta. Era de madera dura ¿soportaría? Cuando llegó a ella, la tocó para comprobar su dureza. Y la aseguró.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que no se volvió a escuchar ruido, a veces se escuchaba como algo caía al suelo causando un gran estruendo. Casi una hora después fue que Yuki pudo escuchar una fuertes pisadas que retumbaban en el suelo de madera, también el arrastrar de algo y de nuevo algo cayó en el pasillo. A juzgar por el sonido, una bandeja de plata se desplomó contra el suelo. Una enorme sombra pasó por el frente de la rendija de la puerta. Yuki podía escuchar el fuerte respirar de la bestia, olfateaba la puerta, insistente. El dragón intentó empujar la puerta pero ésta no se abrió. Un gruñido se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. La criatura no forzó la entrada y siguió su camino para alivio de Yuki.

Minutos después, un enorme reptil de dos metros de alto se asomaba al ventanal. Escamas negras que brillaban a la luz de la luna, grandes alas negras plegadas a su espalda, la criatura gozaba de una fuerte musculatura, sobre todo en las piernas, y una amplia caja torácica, las filosas garras y los puntiagudos dientes intimidaban a cualquiera pero lo que más resaltaba de la criatura era los reptilianos ojos amarillos.

Yuki ahogó un grito, lanzándose hacia la cama, interponiéndola en su vista. ¡La madre que los...! ¡No era ninguna jodida broma! ¿Pero de dónde salió tamaña bestia? Estaba seguro que la criatura habría hecho orinar en sus pantalones a más de uno en el pasado. Medio asomándose, pensó que no era de extrañar que casi todas las ofrendas murieran. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para acabar con ella? O mejor... ¿Cómo demonios esa bestia vivía dentro de la casa?

—Estoy jodido, malditamente jodido —se dijo en susurros.

El dragón posó la enorme garra en el ventanal. La respiración empañando el vidrio.

—Abre la ventana...

Una vez más, Yuki se escondió.

—¡Habla! ¿Habló? No puede ser. —Gateó hacia la esquina de la cama, agradeciendo las largas cobijas, y se asomó por allí. ¿Qué le abriera la ventana? Ya iba a ir corriendo, pensó sarcástico.

—Vete al diablo —exclamó desde su posición, poco importándole si le oía o no.

Claramente la bestia le escuchó, pues dio un golpe con la cola a la ventana. El cristal resistió perfectamente el ataque.

—Puedo asegurarte tu vida esta noche, si haces algo por mí.

Yuki no creía en su palabra, obviamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hay algo que quiero. Está en el ático, no puedo llegar a él. Búscalo para mí. —La enorme criatura se sentó sobre sus cuatros traseros esperando la contestación del joven.

—Quieres que salga para matarme. Klaus dijo que me mantuviera en la habitación. ¡Jodete! —Volvió a ocultarse tras la cama.

El dragón sacudió su enorme cabeza. Armándose de paciencia le explicó.

—Si buscas la cosa que quiero te dejaré en paz por esta noche. Prometo no herirte.

—… Y si no lo busco… ¿qué? —preguntó luego de permanecer en silencio unos minutos.

Como si de por si no fuera aterrador un reptil de dos metros con enormes dientes que podrían desgarrarte la carne de un mordisco, el dragón sonrió, una mueca cruel que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Tengo muchas maneras de sacarte de ese lugar sin siquiera forzar este vidrio. Estarías muerto antes del amanecer.

Yuki se mantuvo en silencio. Klaus había dicho que se mantuviera dentro.

—No iré. —Y definitivamente no iba a salir con tamaña bestia suelta.

—Última oportunidad durazno. Busca la cosa para mí. —Enroscó la cola alrededor de sus patas—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas.

¿Durazno? ¿De dónde venía ese nombre? No obstante, sus palabras sonaban tan…

—¿Qué cosa…exactamente es lo que está en el ático? —No podía creer que lo estaba reconsiderando.

—Una tela roja. Está en el ático, dentro de un baúl.

Yuki dudó. Mierda. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Quedarse sin saber lo que podría hacer, o ir y arriesgarse a la misma situación? Respirando hondo, Yuki lentamente salió de su escondite, levantándose del suelo. Sin quitar mirada de él, avanzó a la puerta. Girando el cuerpo, se enfrentó a la puerta.

Klaus había dicho que no saliera.

—Espero no arrepentirme de esto —se dijo, tomando el pomo y salió del cuarto.

Feyn, como dijo, se quedó en el balcón, los ojos amarillos siguiendo la figura de Yuki por el cuarto hasta que salió. Las escamas se le crisparon cuando una brisa fría sopló con fuerza, con las alas se cubrió lo más que pudo para repeler el helado viento.

—¡No tardes! —le gritó al chico.

—Como si conociera la casa —desdeñó.

Revisó por su lado intentando dar con alguna escalera que diera al piso superior, luego fue a las siguientes alas del lugar, por suerte sin que estuviera en el ala oeste. Moría de ganas por ir, lo admitía, ¿pero y si la bestia faltaba su palabra e iba tras él? Mejor no arriesgar su suerte. Finalmente dio con el dichoso ático, y ojeó el lugar en busca del baúl. Estaba todo abandonado, lleno de polvo y telarañas, y sí, dudaba que la bestia entrase allí. Encontró la tela, aunque más que tela, parecía adecuada para una capa, una bastante elegante y pesada. Los ricos y sus gustos extravagantes.

Llegó al cuarto media hora después, o eso creía, con la tela en brazos.

—Aquí está. —Avanzó hacia el ventanal. Dudó en abrirla…

—No te atacaré, ese fue el trato —le tranquilizó. Las pupilas del dragón, antes rasgadas, ahora estaban dilatadas dándole un aspecto menos terrorífico—. Date prisa y ábreme. Está haciendo frío.

Yuki dejó la capa en el suelo, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, abrió la ventana. Enfrentándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle el dragón, se volteó y tomó la capa, extendiéndola hacia él. En su mente rezaba a todos los dioses.

Feyn entró al cuarto, con la cola volvió a cerrar la ventana. Caminó a cuatro patas hasta el centro de la habitación, recostándose en la enorme alfombra del área. Miró a Yuki tranquilamente desde su posición.

—¿Podrías ponerme la capa? Yo no puedo hacerlo.

El chico estaba estático. ¿Qué? ¡El jodido dragón ocupaba todo el espacio, y encima quería que le colocara la capa! Eso era un sueño, un sueño.

Prácticamente temblando, Yuki tomó ambas esquinas de la capa y la extendió, asegurándose de que cubriese el enorme cuerpo de la criatura. Había visto que podía asegurarla. Demonios, tenía incluso que amarrarla a su cuello, zona que estaba peligrosamente cerca a su boca y filosos colmillos. Recitando una oración, tomó los dos broches de la capa; su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en otoño, y la abrochó.

El dragón se dejó hacer tranquilamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no asustar aún más a Yuki quien parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. No había podido evitar la sonrisita burlona.

—Buen chico —felicitó cuando el castaño terminó por anudar la capa a su cuello. La cola ondeaba suavemente detrás de él, como la de un gato que está complacido por las caricias de su humano.

—¿Podrías…salir de mi habitación…, Feyn? —le pidió, retrocediendo lejos de él. Al menos el miedo no le hizo olvidar el nombre del dragón.

—¿Por qué? Aquí está agradablemente caliente. —Recostó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, muy quitado de la pena—. Relájate, durazno. Ya te dije que no te lastimaré. Cumpliste con lo acordado por lo que te otorgo una protección de tiempo limitado.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me relaje teniéndote aquí? —Se alejó hasta caer en la cama, gateó lejos para seguir manteniendo distancia entre ambos—. Aún con la dichosa protección, no puedo sentirme seguro. ¿Y qué es eso de durazno? Mi nombre es Yuki.

—Klaus te llama Yuki, yo te llamo durazno. —Se removió un poco hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre la esquina de la cama—. Es tu olor natural. Hueles a durazno.

Yuki se mantuvo en silencio, observando a la criatura. Desde el cuerpo de escamas negras cubierto por la capa, a los ojos reluciendo en la penumbra.

—¿En verdad…has matado a todas esas personas? —Justo ahora, en ese momento, le costaba creer que estaba hablando tan…casualmente con el monstruo que incluso pudo haber acabado con su propio padre.

—Quisieron acercarse al ala oeste, tampoco cumplían con lo que les pedía —gruñó lo último inconforme—. Menudos inútiles. No eran cosas difíciles de hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que hay en ese lugar? Por algo van allí… —Al menos aprendía algo, y era que debía cumplir lo que quería… pero…— ¿Qué cosas les pedías? Quizás para ti era sencillo, pero para ellos no.

—Es mi lugar especial. No debes entrar. —Otra advertencia, esta vez no hecha amablemente—. Al último le pedí que buscara la capa, ni siquiera la buscó, se quedó probándose vestidos que encontró en los baúles. ¡Hace años vino un hombre grande, le pedí que cazara un ciervo y me trajo un conejo!

—¿Qué tienen los conejos? Y de todas maneras, no suelen haber ciervos por acá.

—Sí hay, puedo olerlos desde acá. —Removió las alas, desacomodando la capa un poco—. Yo quería un ciervo. Él no cumplió con el trato por lo tanto no tenía derecho a la protección de esa noche.

—Pues debes saber que los humanos no olemos los ciervos. —Una ventisca hizo que Yuki se atreviera a liberar la cobija bajo él, al menos lo suficiente para cubrirse—. ¿Cómo es…que llegaste aquí? Es decir…, se supone que no existen los dragones.

—Aquí nací. —Realmente se refería al " _aquí_ " dentro de la mansión—. Desde mucho antes que tu pequeño pueblo soñara con colonizar el área cercana a la mansión yo residía aquí.

Yuki sabía por su madre que hacía mucho que la tortura había comenzado en el pueblo, incluso cuando ella era niña existían las ofrendas.

—¿Existe…alguna manera que todo acabe? —No sabía si debía preguntarle justamente a él, la criatura que mató a tantas personas. Pero ni Klaus le había dado una respuesta concreta, solo que debía averiguarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que lo averiguaría, ahora que lo pensaba?

—Es posible —murmuró Feyn sin darle mucha importancia. Giró la cabeza para poder mirar a Yuki. Lamentablemente estaba escondido bajo la manta pero podía ver la piel blanca de su cuello tanto como quisiera—. Pareces una chica, incluso hueles como una.

—¿Cómo?

Resoplando, el dragón se levantó. Se sacudió haciendo que su piel se contoneara y sus escamas chocaran entre ellas haciendo ruido.

—Es muy pronto para que lo sepas. —Caminó hacia la puerta, arrastrando la larga capa, sus alas ocultas bajo la tela.

—¿Entonces cuando se supone que lo sabré? —Yuki se sentó—. ¿Cuándo esté a punto de morir?

El reptil rodó los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije, durazno, no morirás mientras hagas un trato de protección limitada cada noche y lo cumplas.

Yuki no habló más, solo mantuvo la mirada en el dragón.

—Bien. Si eso es todo... —Con sus patas delanteras, abrió el cerrojo de la puerta—. Debo montar guardia. Espero no verte cerca de mi territorio. —Una amenaza, sutil pero efectiva.

Yuki se levantó y avanzó hacia la ventana, un tanto más seguro. Debía asegurarla en cuanto se marchara.

Solo asintió a sus palabras.

—Duerme bien, durazno. —Despidió el dragón, cerrando la puerta con su cola. Dejó al chico sólo para que pensara en los acontecimientos de la noche.

Yuki aseguró la ventana apenas el dragón estuvo fuera, sintiéndose más tranquilo aún. Cielos, definitivamente esta no era la situación que esperaba. Le costó dormir, luego de anotar con detalle cada suceso, incapaz de dejar de pensar en las últimas horas.

Llegó unos minutos tarde al desayuno, más que todo por haberse quedado dormido que haberse perdido por los pasillos. Klaus estaba allí, como esperaba.

—Buenos días. Lamento llegar tarde —bostezó, sentándose en la silla.

El pelinegro miró a Yuki de arriba abajo. Respiró aliviado cuando no vio daño alguno en el menor.

—Me alegra saber que lograste sobrevivir la noche exitosamente. —Amablemente le sirvió un plato con frutas variadas y un vaso de avena.

—Con sueño, pero sigo vivo, sí. Creo que estuve a punto de infarto anoche. —Le agradeció el gesto, le miró entonces—. No esperaba que fuera un dragón real.

—¿Creías que te estaba mintiendo? —Frunció el ceño, indignado.

—Se supone que los dragones no existían. Y entonces me encuentro con que sí hay uno... —Tomó su vaso—. Aunque... Se me olvidó preguntarle anoche: no escupe fuego ¿o sí?

—No. —Aunque la respuesta tardó en llegar— Pero ten cuidado con sus dientes, inyectan veneno. —Picó varias tiras de panceta para llevárselos a la boca—. ¿Tuviste algún problema con Feyn anoche?

Yuki no respondió en seguida.

—No... Solo le busqué una capa...

—Ah. Lo siento, olvidé sacarla. Feyn no tolera el frío —le comentó mientras bebía café—. En la época de frío se pone peor.

—Bueno..., fue algo...amable... —Dudó de si era la palabra—. Aunque no me gustó tanto tenerlo dentro de mi habitación, pero no hizo desastre ni trató de hacerme nada..., por suerte.

Klaus asintió.

—Ese es su modo de actuar. Un favor a cambio de protección.

Yuki lo pensó por un instante, callando después. Se dedicó a comer su desayuno en silencio, y solo cuando iba por la mitad volvió a hablar.

—¿Puedo recorrer la casa?

—Puedes ir a donde quieras excepto al ala oeste. —Volvió a repetirle—. La biblioteca es un lugar agradable, también podrías visitar el invernadero. No soy bueno con los plantas pero he logrado cultivar y mantener algunas. Lamentablemente, en esta época del año el jardín de rosas no es muy favorable.

Yuki asintió. Claro que no había visto un invernadero cuando se dirigía al ático anoche, y era algo que llamaba su atención. Su plan tenía que esperar.

—¿Podrías llevarme allí? Anoche me tardé un poco encontrando el ático.

El pelinegro asintió. Después de terminar de comer, Klaus ofreció su brazo a Yuki, quien con reticencia lo tomó. El mayor se tomó en serio su labor de guiarlo por la mansión, tomándose su tiempo para mostrarle todo el lugar. Cuando llegaron a unas escaleras oscuras, eran custodiadas por las estatuas destruidas de dos gárgolas. Dieron la vuelta y entonces llegaron a unas puertas de vitral que daban al jardín, había una gran fuente en el medio pero no fluía agua por lo que se veía un poco oxidada y sucia. Atravesando un camino de piedra, llegaron al invernadero.

Yuki no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando entraron al invernadero. Había plantas allí que solo veía en libros donde las señalaban como extintas. Se separó de Klaus para ir de una a otra, admirándolas, detallándolas y grabándolas en su memoria.

—¡Es increíble! —Se acercó a otra de vivos colores—. Éstas solo se ven en los libros antiguos. ¿Cómo has podido obtenerlas?

—Mi madre las cultivaba. He logrado mantenerlas vivas a pesar de los fuertes cambios climáticos —dijo orgulloso de si mismo, acariciando con mucho cuidado los pétalos de una flor particularmente rara—. Debo confesar que la jardinería es una actividad relajante. Me ayuda a ocupar mi tiempo.

—Lo es. —Yuki siguió recorriendo el lugar—. Mi madre tiene un negocio de vender verduras y yo le ayudo a sembrarlos, pero también he sembrado flores, me gusta ver cómo dan color a la tierra o perfuman el aire. Me da un sentimiento de paz.

—Mis habilidades no se extienden hasta los vegetales. —Llevó a Yuki hasta la zona trasera donde tenía cultivadas papas y tomates—. Las papas son fáciles de mantener pero me temo que los vegetales no son mi fuerte.

—Bueno, yo podría hacerlo. No es tan distinto al cultivar flores, solo hay que saber algunas cosas. —Se inclinó sobre la planta de tomates para echarle un ojo—. Tengo curiosidad… ¿quién prepara la comida? Dices que tus sirvientes se marcharon. —Giró a verlo—. ¿Lo haces tú?

—Eh..., sí. Yo lo hago, tuve que aprender a hacerlo. —La verdad es que Klaus no se veía como alguien que hiciera todas esas cosas; cultivar, cocinar, más bien parecía como un antiguo lord, incluso su modo de andar era anticuado, espalda recta y hombros tensos, sacando el pecho.

Yuki sonrió.

—Lo haces bien. Ha estado muy rico. Aunque no pareces ese tipo de persona. Imagino que debió ser difícil al inicio.

—Uno se acostumbra —le restó importancia tomando una regadera para darle agua a las flores—. Un siglo de soledad te da bastante práctica.

El castaño quedó congelado.

—¿Un…siglo? —Dejó salir una risita nerviosa—. Estás bromeando.

—¿Por qué tendría que bromear sobre algo que es verdad? —Miró extrañado al castaño—. La verdad es que no entiendo el humor de hoy en día. Hubo una chica que se reía por todo. Era muy irritante, no duró mucho aquí.

—Es que… ¿cómo puedes tener un siglo? Eso quiere decir que… todo esto, la maldición, ¿ha estado desde hace un siglo? —Yuki tuvo que buscar un lugar donde recostarse. Un siglo. Cientos de años en la que personas han muerto.

—En realidad, tengo 120 años pero lo redondeo a un siglo. —Continuó con su labor de regar las plantas. Fue a un lado específico del invernadero para alimentar a una planta carnívora con una mosca—. No sé cómo detenerlo.

—Feyn dijo que era posible pero no dijo la manera. —Había un tono acusatorio. Estaba seguro de que sí sabían, pero no querían decirle. Era frustrante.

—A Feyn sólo le interesa proteger su territorio. —Terminó su quehacer con las plantas y se volvió a acercar a Yuki—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

Negó.

—Creo que me gustaría ir a la biblioteca —murmuró—. ¿Él no desea que la maldición acabe? Feyn, me refiero.

—No lo sé. No hablo con él. —Volvió a ofrecerle su brazo al menor—. No podemos hablar. Cuando él viene, yo me voy, es nuestro trato. No puedo interferir.

Yuki suspiró sonoramente, aceptando su brazo y caminando con él al interior de la casa.

—¿A dónde vas cuando él viene?

—No creo que puedas entenderlo. —Continuaron el recorrido por otros lados de la casa, pasando de vuelta por el vestíbulo y varias habitaciones.

Klaus comentaba alguna cosa de la decoración o las reliquias que decoraban los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, un gran habitación con estanterías de piso a techo, recubiertas con libros de diferentes grosores y tamaños, incluso había un estante nada más ocupado por pergaminos. Yuki permaneció el resto de la mañana allí, viendo todos los libros y a veces preguntándole a Klaus por ellos. Él no era mucho de leer, siempre perdía la concentración y prefería que alguien más le leyera.

—¿Qué pasó con tu familia? —preguntó luego de un rato—. ¿Ellos no fueron afectados por la maldición?

—No. —Parecía aliviado y al mismo tiempo triste por eso—. Ellos se quedaron aquí. Me hicieron compañía durante muchos años. Mi padre era un gran científico, un erudito para su época. —Miró la gran estantería de libros únicamente dedicados a la ciencia con cariño—. Me gustaría volver a verlo... —suspiró con pesar.

Yuki se acercó, colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, sonriendo suave. Habló después de un momento.

—¿Tienes fotos de ellos? —Esperaba que sí, guardados, porque había visto muchos cuadros rasgados por los pasillos, seguro a causa de Feyn.

—No existía la fotografía en esa época. —Sonrió el mayor—. Lo equivalente a una fotografía en mi época eran los cuadros de óleo. Sólo hay uno en toda la casa y está en el ala oeste. —Dejando de lado todo el protocolo del que hasta ahora había hecho gala, se dejó caer indecorosamente en un sofá mullido—. No puedo entrar ahí... —Miró a la nada por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Miró a Yuki con una enorme sonrisa, en sus ojos verdes había un brillo de esperanza—. ¡Tú podrías recuperarlo!

—¿Yo? —Yuki parpadeó sorprendido—. Pero tanto Feyn como tú dijisteis que no podía ir allí.

—Sé lo que dije. Feyn es un obsesivo territorial, no le gusta el olor de otra persona en su terreno —explicó. Esa era la razón de la advertencia. El dragón podría ser inteligente pero sus instintos estaban muy arraigados a su cordura y no toleraba la invasión de su territorio—. Pero si haces un trato con él no te hará daño. Ofrécele algo a cambio de dejarte entrar.

—¿Ofrecerle algo? No sé lo que podría querer un dragón. —Yuki se veía preocupado por su seguridad—. Ya él me contó la vez que pidió un ciervo y terminó matando al tipo por traerle un conejo. ¿Y si le ofrezco algo que no le agrada y pago las consecuencias?

—Son cosas tontas que él pide, pero si eres tú el que ofrece algo tendrás la ventaja. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando pensar en una manera de explicarlo—. Es un juego. Feyn pide algo cada noche, con cada noche te pedirá algo más difícil pero si eres tú el que ofrece algo tendrás el control de la situación porque será algo que puedes cumplir sin temor a equivocarte.

—Pareces conocerlo como para no haber hablado con él —notó—. ¿Ha sucedido esto antes? ¿Qué las personas que vienen aquí le ofrezcan algo a él?

—He tenido mucho tiempo para analizar su comportamiento —se excusó—. Las personas que vienen aquí a veces están tan aterrados que no logran sobrevivir más de un par de noches. Otros, aunque listos, no logran comprender lo que les digo, hasta creo que desconfiaban de mí. —Rió un poco por lo último aunque la risa no llegó a sus ojos—. Tú eres diferente. Estoy seguro de que podrías descifrarlo.

Yuki se mantuvo callado, pensativo. Era una locura, una total locura el solo pensar en hacerlo. Pero Klaus se veía que deseaba recuperar esa imagen, hasta él mismo lo desearía si se tratara de alguno de sus padres.

—Lo haré. —Asintió—. Solo...debo pensarlo bien. —Sonrió. Aunque un gran sonrojo le interrumpió cuando su estómago gruñó—. Lo siento. —Rió nervioso, pasándose la mano por la nuca— ¿Puedo ayudarte con la comida?

—Te lo agradezco tanto. —Tomando su mano, le dio un beso en el dorso como agradecimiento. Dejando el libro de lado, Klaus se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa espléndida—. Ya es hora de la merienda de media mañana. Puedes ayudarme con el almuerzo y de paso, picoteamos un poco de cottage de la cocina. —Como era su costumbre, extendió el brazo a Yuki para guiarle.

Yuki aceptó el brazo, marchando con él a la cocina. Definitivamente no podía dejar de pensar que cada parte de aquel lugar no dejaba de sorprenderle. La cocina era impresionante, si bien dejaba claro que era antigua por su estructura.

Aprovechó de darle algunos trucos que aprendió de su madre respecto a la cocina a Klaus, debía admitir que era hábil. Y no dejaba de ser raro verlo hacer algo casero con la pinta que llevaba. No tenía que preguntar si era o fue un lord. Con haber dicho que llevaba un siglo y sus modales refinados y vestiduras elegantes quedaba claro, no era tonto.

—¿Qué hacías antes de que todo esto comenzara?

—Era un artista. —Eso... Era bastante raro viniendo del hijo de un científico—. Para mi época fui bastante revolucionario. Xreo que hoy en día lo llaman impresionismo.

La curiosidad de Yuki regresó. ¿Cómo es posible que un artista haya terminado de esa manera?

—No sabría decirte. No sé mucho sobre arte. —Yuki se vio azorado—. Los cuadros que se ven por los pasillos... Fueron destrozados por Feyn, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Una fortuna perdida en cuadros —suspiró con pesar. Se había quitado la chaqueta quedando sólo con la camisa de seda y el chaleco de gamuza para ponerse un delantal y comenzar a batir una masa para torta—. Por suerte, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que hacía escondí todos los cuadros que quedaban. El único que no logré rescatar es el de mi padre.

—Lo recuperaré —dijo con firmeza—. Aunque... ¿Por qué no has intentado recuperarlo durante el día? Podrías ir ahora ¿no?

—No puedo. Es parte del acuerdo —agregó cuidadosamente todos los ingredientes batiéndolos a mano, de vez en cuando probando la mezcla. Extendió su dedo con un poco de mezcla para que Yuki la probara—. ¿Qué tal?

Yuki dudó. La situación le parecía...un poco íntima, quizás. Diciéndose que no había nada de malo, se inclinó y metió el dedo en su boca, chupando y degustándolo luego el sabor.

—Mmh. Está rico. Yo no tengo tan buen temple con los dulces.

—A mí me gustan. —Lamió el resto de mezcla que quedó en su dedo antes de continuar. Se puso a engrasar y enharinar un molde—. Soy mejor repostero qué cocinero, y las carnes.

—Lo haces bien, para ser un lord.

—Me halagas. —Sonrió el mayor. Prendió un horno de hierro y ahí dejó la torta. Luego comenzó para los preparativos del almuerzo. Como había dicho, se le daba mejor preparar las carnes por lo que Yuki se encargó de los vegetales.

Durante todo el rato Yuki le preguntó cosas de su vida, comprendiendo cuando Klaus daba respuestas vagas que no le decían mucho. Cada vez tenía más interés en qué había pasado para que alguien como él quedará atrapado en una maldición como esa. No lo veía justo.

Pronto el almuerzo estuvo listo, a tiempo ya que moría de hambre y los tentempiés que se había dado no hicieron efecto en calmarlo. El olor que había en la cocina era hipnotizante. Al sentarse a comer, Klaus felicitó a Yuki por su destreza con las ensaladas. Mientras que el castaño preguntaba por el pasado, Klaus preguntaba por la actualidad, incluso después se almorzar volvieron a la biblioteca para ver puntos de referencia con los conocimientos de cada uno.

Estuvieron entretenidos toda la tarde. Klaus dejó a Yuki solo un rato para preparar la merienda de la tarde. Volvió con la torta qué hicieron en la mañana decorada con crema pastelera y un fino juego de té.

—Mmh. Creo que no podría hacer una torta así —dijo luego de darle un mordisco—. Ni en mis más locos sueños.

—Es muy sencilla. —Bebió un sorbo del té de manzanilla. Se sentaron en un ventanal con vista al pueblo para merendar—. ¿Has pensado en qué darle a Feyn a cambio?

—Em. —Yuki dudó—. No…aún. Estoy en eso. —Tenía una idea, pero era algo muy importante para él. Debía pensarlo bien.

—Lamento no tener nada con lo que pueda ayudarte —se disculpó el mayor.

—No te preocupes. Te dije que lo recuperaría. Encontraré algo para ofrecerle, ya verás. —le aseguró.

Klaus asintió, aunque se veía un poco preocupado. Continuaron charlando, cada uno encontró un libro de su interés y se hundieron en la lectura. Muy pronto se les hizo la hora de la cena y en casi nada sería el anochecer. Klaus escoltó a Yuki hasta su cuarto donde le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Cuídate.

Yuki se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrado a que le besen la mano. Intentó sonreír.

—Lo haré. Hasta mañana. —Se despidió y entró en su habitación.

Dentro, Yuki se aseó un poco y luego fue a la cama, rebuscando bajo de ella en una esquina donde sacó el bolso con sus cosas. Vertió el contenido en la cama, rebuscando entre sus ropas un saquito pequeño. De allí extrajo un fino collar de oro con un pendiente de diamante, completamente genuino. Su madre se lo había dado, era algo que pasó de generación en generación por su familia. Había dicho que fue un obsequio de un lord a una tatarabuela, se había enamorado de ella pero por las reglas aristocráticas, tuvo que casarse con alguien a su nivel.

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Lo encerró en su mano, y apretó contra su pecho como un último abrazo. Esperó, deseando que fuese lo suficientemente atractivo para Feyn.

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

Como la noche anterior, en cuanto el sol se ocultó el rugido del dragón inundó el ambiente, después hubo silencio y en poco tiempo el menor escuchó las pesadas pisadas frente a la puerta. Feyn resopló con fuerza al otro lado de la puerta.

Yuki respiró hondo y bajó de la cama. Había ordenado todo de nuevo, ahora el collar estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Supongo que resoplar es tu manera de tocar, ¿verdad?

Feyn tomó eso como permiso para adentrarse en la habitación, empujando con su cuerpo la puerta para entrar.

—¿Prefieres que golpee la puerta y haga un escándalo?

—Debo admitir que pensé que lo harías, o en su defecto irías hacia la ventana. —Se apartó del camino. Ya estaba allí, ¿ahora cómo comenzaría? — Escucha…, tengo un trato que proponerte… —Sentía sus manos temblantes y buscaba controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Tan pronto quieres ver mi lado sanguinario? —se burló el dragón llegando al medio de la estancia. La larga capa que consiguió Yuki ayer colgaba del cuello del dragón—. Un trato dices... —El reptil parecía divertido—. ¿Qué clase de trato? —Parecía realmente curioso.

—Quiero… ofrecerte esto… —Sacó el collar de su madre, sujetándolo en el aire— a cambio que me permitas ir al ala oeste.

El dragón, que estuvo ocupado mirando los alrededores de la habitación, encolerizó al escuchar la propuesta.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Tú no... —Su furia se cortó de tajo en cuanto sus ojos captaron el brillo del colgante. El efecto fue instantáneo: sus pupilas se dilataron oscureciendo sus ojos casi por completo, hipnotizado por el brillo de la joya se acercó con cuidado al castaño.

Yuki apartó con cuidado el collar. Estaba totalmente asustado.

—¿Y…y bien? ¿Es…un trato?

El dragón logró apartar la mirada del collar el suficiente tiempo para poder concentrarse, aunque le daba insistentes miradas para asegurarse de que el castaño no lo escondiera.- ¿Por qué quieres entrar a mi territorio?

—Hay un cuadro que está allí, del padre de Klaus. —Yuki sostuvo el collar aún, con su otra mano acariciando la cadena, quizás por última vez—. Solo quiero buscar el cuadro.

Feyn se sentó sobre sus cuatros traseros, pensando en la propuesta... No quería a nadie dentro de su zona, pero quería ese collar, se moría por tener ese brillo. Resoplando tomó una decisión.

—Puedes entrar —concedió a regañadientes—, Pero tendrás un tiempo limitado —gruñó volviendo a pararse.

Yuki asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

—Tienes una hora. —Se acercó aún más a Yuki, sus ojos fijos en el colgante, aún tenía las pupilas dilatadas, le era difícil no centrar toda su atención en el collar, no podía evitarlo, era una necesidad.

—Es un trato. Una hora apenas tengas el collar. —Yuki terminó de acortar las distancias y le tendió la joya—. Por favor…, cuida de ella. Es muy especial para mí.

—Estará entre mis tesoros —aseguró. Con su pata tomó el collar, mirándolo detenidamente. Sonrió, mostrando los afilados dientes, después de un momento miró con recelo al castaño—. Sígueme, durazno. —Haciendo equilibrio, comenzó a caminar en tres patas mientras con la cuarta sostenía el collar. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la escalera con las gárgolas—. Trata de no mover nada de lugar —le dijo antes de extender las alas y alzar el vuelo. Por suerte el techo era lo suficiente alto para que el reptil se moviera con libertad.

Yuki avanzó, ya no podía retractarse. Caminó por el pasillo, buscando el cuadro. Si no estaba colgado en las paredes de esa zona, debía internarse más. Apresuró el paso.

Y, cielos, con razón no debía entrar allí. Al llegar en lo que supuso era el corazón del lugar, veía baratijas y demás ornamentos de plata y oro, la mayoría dejados por ahí, otros apilados junto a cosas más parecidas. Y lo que tenían en común: brillaban o llamaban la atención. Ahora comprendía porque Feyn resguardaba celosamente el lugar, era un verdadero tesoro.

—Yuki, concéntrate. —Se regañó cuando se dio cuenta que había permanecido parado en medio del lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo perdió allí, por lo que se dio prisa.

Feyn dijo que no moviera nada, así que era muy cuidadoso en hurgar sin cambiar nada de lugar. ¿Dónde estaría el cuadro? Avanzó hasta llegar a una puerta abierta, que daba paso a otra habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza pensando en los minutos transcurriendo y él sin haber hallado lo que buscaba. Salió de la habitación y entró a otra.

—Vamos... —Rodeó una pila de adornos de plata, y cuando giró, suspiró de alivio.

Había colgado en la pared el cuadro de un hombre de azules ojos y cabello negro. La ropa que vestía se asemejaba mucho a la que Klaus usaba, sin contar que los rasgos tenían cierta semejanza. Se acercó más. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió un poco el polvo.

—Aquí estabas —susurró, desmontando el cuadro de su lugar.

—Oye, chico, ten más cuidado. No soy un juguete —regañó el cuadro al verse movido con tanta brusquedad.

Yuki por poco dejaba caer el cuadro al suelo. ¡No podía ser posible!

—¡Ha...hablas!

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. —Sonrió el cuadro, divertido por la reacción del joven. Siempre quiso asustar a alguien de esa manera—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que hay un dragón territorial rondando este lugar, ¿no? Si te ve, te despedazará.

—Feyn me permitió por una hora estar aquí a cambio del collar de ni madre. —Eso le hizo recordar a Yuki que debía marcharse ya. Volvió a tomar el cuadro y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Tenía que apresurarse en salir del ala oeste.

—Oye, oye. ¿A dónde me llevas? —Como odiaba ser un cuadro sin posibilidad de hacer su voluntad.

—Le prometí a Klaus que te sacaría del ala oeste. Él quiere tener devuelta el cuadro de su padre —dijo, cruzando el pasillo cómo podía con el cuadro en sus manos.

—¡Klaus! —Eso sorprendió al cuadro—. ¿Sigue vivo? ¿Está bien? —El cuadro continuó haciendo preguntas sin dar tiempo a que se las respondieran. Realmente estaba entusiasmado por escuchar sobre el pelinegro.

—Claro que sí. Ya lo veras mañana —dijo, por fin viendo la salida del ala oeste.

Yuki logró salir del ala oeste a tiempo. Los ojos amarillos del dragón sobresalían en la oscuridad al principio de la escalinata. El cuadro por fin pudo ver más allá de la habitación donde estaba colgado. Estaba decepcionado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Todo ha cambiado tanto, el lugar ha perdido su esplendor. ¿Qué hay de Klaus? ¿Vive aquí solo?

—Haces casi tantas preguntas como yo. Ya tenemos algo en común —suspiró, y ya más calmado, emprendió el camino a su cuarto con tranquilidad—. Klaus dijo que tiene casi un siglo viviendo aquí, y aparte de Feyn, lo hace solo. ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de todo esto?

—50 años completamente solo —murmuró el cuadro para sí mismo con pesar. Si las pinturas pudieran ponerse pálidas, lo habría hecho—. ¿Puedes colgarme en algún lugar? Es desagradable que me zarandees de un lado al otro.

—Lo siento. Ya estamos llegando. Es mejor que estés en mi habitación. Creo que Feyn no tiene gusto por el arte. —Apretó el paso hasta por fin ver la puerta de su cuarto, entró y cerró tras de sí—. A ver... Mmh. —Se acercó a un cuadro con un paisaje y lo desmontó, colocando en su lugar el cuadro del hombre—. Listo. ¿Cómodo?

—Agradezco la nueva luz. Era asfixiante tener que permanecer dentro de esa habitación oscura —agradeció el cuadro, mirando entretenido a su alrededor. La verdad es que ya estaba aburrido de la misma habitación por tantos años, hasta sabía cuántas tablas tenía el suelo. Definitivamente esta habitación sería un buen cambio—. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Me ofrecí voluntario. —Yuki se sentó en la cama. Podía ver al cuadro desde allí—. Cada tres meses tenía que venir una ofrenda. Hace dos días le tocó turno a un amigo y me ofrecí en su lugar. Ahora llego aquí y no todo es como parece. Comenzando por la existencia de un dragón real.

—Imagino que debió sorprenderte —rió al imaginar la cara que puso Yuki cuando se enteró del... — Alto. ¿Dijiste ofrendas? ¿Cómo que ofrendas?

—Una flecha caía en el techo de cada casa y una persona tenía que venir a acabar con la maldición. Todos acabaron muertos por Feyn..., incluido mi padre. —Eso le provocó una expresión abatida—. Me ofrecí para salvar a mi amigo y acabar con esto. Hasta ahora, he sobrevivido bien.

El cuadro tenía una expresión...graciosa. No todos los días veías a un lord haciendo semejante mueca de desconcierto.

—Eso...es nuevo. No tenía idea.

—¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Sabes algo? Ni Klaus ni Feyn han querido decirme nada.

—No creo que Feyn lo sepa, y si ha pasado tanto tiempo como dices... Es posible que Klaus ya no lo recuerde —suspiró—. A todo esto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuki, señor. ¿Usted sabe qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que Klaus terminó así, o cómo apareció Feyn?

—Feyn no es más que la representación tangible del egocentrismo de Klaus.

—¿En un dragón? Pero ¿cómo sucedió? Es decir..., habían mitos de que antes existía la magia... ¿Quién le hizo eso?

—Como científico no puedo creer que tal idea absurda de "magia" pero en vista de las circunstancias, he tenido que abrir mi mente a las posibilidades. —Inhaló hondo. Los ojos azules del cuadro miraron al infinito recordando—. Fue hace muchos años, era una noche de tormenta. Yo estaba afuera en una conferencia, me enteré de lo sucedido días después. Una anciana vino a pedir asilo. Como agradecimiento por la comida y el refugio para la noche, ella le concedería un deseo. —Si no fuera porque estaba inmortalizado en los oleos, parecería que el hombre envejeció cientos de años de golpe—. Klaus en ese momento estaba en el auge del arte. Siempre fue vanidoso y egocéntrico, pero se puso peor cuando empezó a codearse con los artistas del nuevo siglo. Horrorizado por la propuesta de tan horrenda mujer, la echó a la calle.

¿Klaus? ¿El Klaus que él había conocido esos dos días? No podía creer que había sido capaz de algo tan horrendo como eso.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Quiso darle una lección. Por su egocentrismo y arrogancia, ella lo maldijo. Por su modo superficial de ver el mundo sería castigado. Tomó todos sus miedos, su mala actitud y su arrogancia, la materializó en una criatura temible que aparecería cada noche y destrozaría aquello que más amara.

—Habla de Feyn... —Yuki miró hacia la puerta. Ya hablando de él, se preguntaba a dónde se metió. Desde que se marchó con el collar de su madre, no le había vuelto a ver—. ¿Por eso es más amable ahora?

—Está dividido. —Asintió—. El Klaus que crees conocer no es él realmente, es sólo una parte de él.

—... Pero..., si destruyo a Feyn, ¿no acabaría con una parte de él?

—Si uno muere, el otro también lo hará. —Frunció el ceño. Por mucho que el dragón fuera una bestia sanguinaria, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Klaus—. Son dos caras de una misma moneda. No puede existir uno sin el otro.

—Entonces... ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo soluciono esto?

—Amor.

—¿Qué? —Yuki se levantó de la cama—. Debe ser una broma. Yo... —Le dio la espalda, caminando por la estancia— no puedo hacer eso. ¿De qué manera podría? Jamás he estado con un chico, apenas y salí con un par de chicas. No sería capaz de... —Calló cuando notó que la habitación parecía más iluminada. Por el ventanal veía que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte—. Oh, cielos... Ya saldrá el sol...

—Sé que es difícil. Un concepto completamente abstracto, pero debes intentarlo, te lo pido como padre. Ayuda a mi hijo...

—Lo dice como si fuera fácil... —Pero cuando Yuki se volteó para enfrentarlo, se topó con una imagen inmóvil del tipo—. ¿Hola? —Se acercó, moviendo la mano frente a él—. ¿Hola? —insistió, sin ningún resultado.

El sol estaba saliendo... y él desapareció. Entonces, ¿significaba eso que como Feyn solo salía durante las noches? Suspiró entristecido. Había tenido la esperanza de que Klaus hablase con él.

Decidiendo que era hora de dormir, así sea por poco tiempo, se metió en la cama. Por lo menos algunas cosas se estaban aclarando para él.

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

Klaus apareció poco después del alba. Había estado esperando a Yuki en el comedor pero al ver que no venía, se preocupó. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Esperaba que no. Dios, no podía, Feyn no podía haber...

Perdiendo toda la compostura, recorrió por los pasillos dando zancadas con sus largas piernas. Logró llegar en tiempo record al cuarto de Yuki, casi derrapando en el suelo de madera. Abrió la habitación encontrándose con Yuki perfectamente en su cama, arrebujado en el cubrecama, ileso. Suspiró de alivio. Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando vio colgado el cuadro de su padre. Con alegría tocó la plaquita labrada que rezaba el nombre de "Vladimir Dimitrevich Volsk". Al fin podía verlo de nuevo. Contento como estaba, dejó dormir a Yuki todo lo que quisiera. Pensó en hacerle una buena comida, algo para agradecerle.

Yuki despertó en lo que supuso era pasado mediodía. Cielos, nunca había dormido hasta esa hora. Sintió pena incluso al pensar en que Klaus debió de haber estado esperándolo para el desayuno y él no se aparecía. Saliendo de la cama se aseó, bajando hacia el comedor. Se sorprendió al ver tremendo banquete en la mesa, su estómago gruñendo de inmediato.

—¿Qué es...todo esto? —murmuró llevándose una mano al estómago para calmar sus gruñidos de hambre.

—Un pequeño agradecimiento por rescatar la pintura de mi padre. —Movió la silla a un lado para que Yuki se sentara. Al hacerlo, lo acomodó en la mesa luego se sentó a su lado en la cabecera—. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que has hecho por mí. —Le tomó de la mano y, como era su costumbre, le besó el dorso.

Como otras veces, las mejillas de Yuki adquirieron un profundo tono rosado.

—No fue nada. Creo que tomaré esto como compensación por el susto que me dio anoche cuando fui por él. No sabía que iba a hablar.

A la sonrisa de Klaus se congeló en su rostro.

—¿Hablar? Yuki, las pinturas no hablan.

El castaño le miró.

—No estoy loco. Sí habló. Preguntó por ti, y me dijo al menos cuál fue el origen de la maldición.

Klaus sonrió, asintiendo como si estuviera escuchando el cuento de un niño.

—Creo que el hambre te ha afectado.

Yuki frunció el ceño.

—No me crees. Él se mueve por las noches, por eso no lo has visto. Si te lo llevaras cuando te vas, podrías hablar con él. —Comenzó a servirse—. Creo que no sabía que seguías con vida.

—Yuki, puedo asegurarte que el cuadro no habla. Yo mismo lo pinté hace 80 años. —Sirvió ambos platos, incluso había ensalada César y puré de papas. El pelinegro en verdad se había esforzado—. No, déjalo en tu cuarto. Sé que estará seguro ahí.

Ahora, ¿cómo demostrarle que habla?

—Si lo dejo ahí, no podré demostrarte que en verdad cobra vida. Hablamos mucho, ni me di cuenta del tiempo desde que Feyn me dejó entrar a su zona prohibida —suspiró, comenzando a comer.

—Es espeluznante ¿verdad? —murmuró Klaus divertido, hablando bajito como si se tratara de un chiste—. No me imagino que tanto pueda estar escondiendo ahí.

—Tesoros. —Yuki le miró—. Cosas de valor; plata, oro. Ojalá le hubieras visto cuando le mostré el collar de mi madre. No dejaba de mirarlo.

Klaus rio con ganas hasta que sus ojos lagrimearon.

—Las leyendas de dragones dicen que los dragones guardan tesoros porque no se pueden resistir a las cosas brillantes. —Ya más calmado, miró la estancia a su alrededor—. Eso explica la desaparición de muchas cosas durante años.

—Lo sé. Me sorprendí al verlo. Jamás había visto tantas cosas juntas.

Dejando la hilaridad de lado, Klaus se percató de un detalle.

—El collar de tu madre. Eso fue lo que le diste a cambio. —Su sonrisa decayó, los ojos verdes miraron preocupados al menor—. Yuki..., tú no...

Yuki también se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No era algo que él debía saber.

—Es...está bien. Aspiro recuperarlo cuando todo acabe. —Tomó su bebida—. No sabía que más ofrecerle. Además, ha valido la pena. Tu padre me ha respondido varias preguntas que no dejaba de hacerme. No pasa nada. —Y bebió.

Ignorando el molesto comentario del cuadro parlante, Klaus extendió su mano hasta tomar la de Yuki, acarició suavemente la blanca piel.

—Te lo compensaré.

—No tienes que hacerlo —negó, mirándolo—. Ya con todo esto... —Hizo un gesto a la comida— es suficiente.

Envalentonado, Klaus se inclinó sobre el asiento hasta darle un beso en la mejilla a Yuki. Después de eso, terminaron de comer y por ese día, cada uno decidió estar por su lado. Klaus se lo pasó dentro del invernadero mientras que Yuki se quedó en la biblioteca, a veces Klaus pasaba a ver como estaba. Merendaron juntos y, en la cena, decidieron que comerían algo ligero. La noche volvió a caer y Klaus desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos cuando dejó a Yuki en su cuarto.

Feyn tardó más tiempo en venir esta vez. A cambio de la protección de la noche, le pidió que buscara el tocadiscos de la biblioteca y pusiera _La Balada del Viento_. Con eso Feyn se quedó quieto el resto de la noche.

Yuki se sentó frente al cuadro de Volsk, que de nuevo volvía a la vida.

—Klaus no me creyó cuando le dije que podía hablar. —Parecía una acusación—. ¿Cómo es que terminaste ahí? O así.

El hombre rió.

—¿Acaso tú le creerías? Si no fuera por las circunstancias, yo no lo haría. —Se acomodó el chaleco azul profundo que vestía antes de contestar—. Si te soy sincero... no tengo idea de cómo terminé aquí. —Se pasó la mano por la barbilla en un gesto pensativo—. Estuve al lado de Klaus muchos años, intentando averiguar todo lo que podía de la maldición. Klaus seguía siempre igual pero yo envejecí y mi muerte fue inevitable. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba atrapado en este cuadro.

—Klaus dijo que él había pintado este cuadro... ¿No tendría algo que ver? —Yuki de rascó la cabeza, pensativo—. Quizás imagino mucho.

—Podría ser —dijo sin contradecirlo mucho. Ya a estas alturas no podría cuestionar mucho—. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Feyn actualmente?

—Bueno..., se diría como compañeros de casa. Yo le hago los favores que quiere y él no tienta contra mi vida a cambio. Solo eso.

Vladimir negó.

—¿En verdad quieres terminar con la maldición?

—Sí. —Yuki lo miró como si fuera un poco idiota. Claro que lo quería, ya no deseaba que nadie más muriera.

—Ya sabes la solución y no veo que lo estés implementando.- regañó el mayor, y pensar que anoche le había dado la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

—Un momento... ¿Está diciendo...que también debo querer a Feyn? ¿Pero está loco? ¡Eso es imposible!

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije ayer? —gruñó exasperado el cuadro—. Son dos caras de la misma moneda. Debes amar a ambos para que la maldición sea anulada.

—Estás hablando de Feyn. Es el responsable de la muerte de mi padre. ¿Cómo pretendes que le ame? —Yuki se puso en pie.

—No es como si tuvieras elección. —Apoyó el codo en el borde del cuadro, mirando directamente a Yuki. Los óleos azules con los que estaban pintados los ojos del hombre le hacían ver tan vivo que pareciera que realmente lo estaba—. Mientras más tiempo pases aquí impregnando todo con tu olor, el dragón se pondrá posesivo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a verte como parte de su propiedad.

—Pues no me volveré parte de su tesoro. Eso puede tenerlo por seguro. —Cedió al impulso de salir de su habitación e ir al invernadero. Podía oír el sonido de la música desde el tocadiscos, ignorándolo salió de la casa por donde le llevó Klaus y se metió en el lugar. Cuando se sentía frustrado o molesto, siempre le funcionaba ponerse a sembrar, arrear o simplemente hacer algo en los huertos. Eso solía calmarle.

Tan distraído estaba con su furia que no notó cuando una enorme sombra se coló en el interior de la construcción, fueron los ojos del reptil resaltando en un rincón oscuro lo que lo delató, esa vez no llevaba la capa encima, en el invernadero hacía el suficiente calor para no necesitarla.

Yuki dejó su siembra, las manos sucias de tierra para voltear a ver al dragón. Su presencia le recordó la razón por la que había salido de su cuarto. Regresó a su quehacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dejé la música puesta.

—Me aseguraba de que no huyeras. —Se acercó para ver en que trabajaba con tanto ahínco

Eso detuvo a Yuki, volteando a verlo.

—¿Huir? Qué, ¿ahora soy un prisionero?

—Te entregaste voluntariamente, por lo tanto me perteneces —respondió el reptil simplemente.

Yuki chistó y masculló algo como " _estúpido reptil_ ". Ya tenía lista la tierra, por lo que procedió a buscar las semillas.

—Ya viste que sigo aquí. Vete. Me distraes.

Pero el dragón no se movió, en cambio se recostó en el suelo para verlo trabajar. Apoyó el hocico encima de sus patas para estar más cómodo. Yuki no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Primero lo del tener que amarlo, y ahora esto cuando había ido justo para estar solo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con él cuando no le pedía favores. ¿Cómo tratar con una lagartija subdesarrollada? El ignorarlo era más atractivo que forzar su cerebro a encontrar algo del qué hablar.

—Te has acostumbrado a mí. —Notó el de escamas—. Ya no tiemblas, y dejaste de oler a miedo.

—Tampoco he de tener miedo por siempre. —Sus manos cubrían las semillas, las sacudió y se levantó por un poco de agua.

Sin mencionar que, con lo recién descubierto, no tenía porque tener miedo.

—Solo gruñes mucho.

—Eres más entretenido que los otros. —Alzó la cabeza para ver cómo Yuki plantaba las semillas—. Los anteriores a ti eran muy llorones. Gritaban todo el tiempo, era irritante.

Yuki se contuvo de decirle algo desagradable. El pensar en cómo o qué había hecho con su padre le revolvió estomago. Llenó la regadera con agua y se acercó al huerto.

—Tú no eres precisamente la amabilidad personificada.

—Claramente. —Aparentemente Feyn era lo suficiente cínico para estar complacido con ese hecho—. ¿Tienes más cosas brillantes? —Las pupilas dilatadas del dragón delataron su obvio interés material en cualquier cosa que fuera bonita o brillante. Miraba a Yuki evaluando a ver si algo de lo que usaba en ese momento entraba en esa categoría.

Yuki le miró mal.

—No. Y si lo tuviera, no te lo daría. Mucho me costó para darte el collar de mi madre. Era algo muy importante para mí. —Colocó su mano bajo el agua para sacarse la tierra de la misma.

Feyn resopló indignado porque Yuki no quisiera darle sus cosas brillantes.

—Estará guardado entre mis tesoros. No sufrirá daño alguno. —Volvió a recordarle el dragón.

—Es el hecho de que lo tengas tú. Ese collar no debe estar en manos de egoístas y malcriados que no miran más allá de su propia nariz escamosa. —Yuki dejó la regadera a un lado—. Solo te preocupas por ti y tu preciado tesoro. —Avanzó hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué otra cosa debería preocuparme? —El dragón se levantó. La obvia diferencia de alturas era abismal incluso sin que Feyn se parara en sus patas traseras—. Si fuera por mí, ustedes, humanos débiles, ni siquiera se acercarían a la verja de ésta tierra.

—Y por eso siempre has permanecido solo. —Llegando a la puerta, Yuki la abrió—. Porque nadie querría estar con alguien como tú. —Atravesó el umbral hacia la casa. Pasaría por la cocina por algo, y ya luego a su habitación.

Volsk estaba equivocado. Lo que decía era imposible.

Feyn le siguió durante todo el camino hasta la casa e incluso cuando entró, continuó siguiéndole desde más distancia. A veces Yuki volteaba a verle con cara de pocos amigos pero el dragón no hacía nada para esconderse o apartarse.

-—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Feyn? —espetó, ya harto—. No voy a escaparme ni ir a tu ala oeste, así que deja de seguirme.

—Es mi casa. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. —Se sentó en el suelo, enroscando la cola sobre sus patas. Desde ese ángulo el dragón parecía una esfinge.

Bufando, Yuki rodó los ojos. Entró en la cocina, cerrando detrás de sí, solo por interponer algo en su camino. Se lavó las manos y calentó un poco de agua para un té. ¿Es que no podía irse a otro lado? ¿Estaba acaso jugando con él? Maldición, eran muchas las ganas que tenía de lanzarle algo.

—Dame paciencia y no fuerzas —se susurraba, frotándose las sienes. Quizás debía arreglárselas para conseguirle algo brillante y así dejarle en paz.

Para cuando Yuki salió de la cocina, el dragón aún estaba ahí, tirado panza arriba jugando con una polilla que se había colado por una ventana abierta. Yuki se llevó una mano a la boca, obligándose a no sonreír. Era como estar viendo un gato enorme y con escamas. Respiró hondo, algo más calmado debido al té.

—Feyn... ¿Qué diablos haces?

El dragón se enderezó en el suelo, sus pupilas contrayéndose en dos rendijas dejando que el color amarillo predominara en sus ojos. Si no fuera por la gruesa coberturas de escamas, probablemente el reptil estaría como mínimo avergonzado de haber sido encontrado de esa manera.

—Me entretenía. —Intentó decir lo más digno posible. Se puso en pie sacudiendo sus escamas del polvo en el suelo, la polilla siguió revoloteando a su alrededor pero él la apartó de un zarpazo.

Yuki le miró un momento, en silencio. Dando un suspiro, caminó hacia él.

—Oye. Yo...lamento lo que dije antes. No debí desquitar mi frustración contigo. Lo siento.

Feyn no contestó inmediatamente. Se mordió la lengua bífida para evitar decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente, algo hiriente.

—Sé que odias estar aquí... —Intentaba ser medianamente amable—. Pero ahora éste es tu lugar.

Bajando un poco la cabeza, asintió.

—Sí..., supongo.

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, se giró para volver a su habitación. No quería llegar tarde al desayuno de mañana.

Como estuvo haciendo toda la noche, Feyn siguió a Yuki hasta su habitación. Cuando entró, se retiró al otro lado, hacia su querida ala oeste. Vladimir estaba viendo por la ventana el brillo de la luna cuando Yuki entró. El cuadro se giró a ver al joven con una ceja alzada.

—¿Ya te calmaste?

—Sí, y le pediría que no volviera a empezar. Me pregunto cómo hacía su esposa para soportarlo. —Se encaminó a su cama para acostarse.

—Fui afortunado de no tener esposa. —Como cuadro, no podía hacer prácticamente nada, tan sólo ver la rutina de Yuki para dormir.

—¿Cómo? —Yuki le miró—. ¿Adoptó a Klaus, entonces?

—Algo así. Yo necesitaba un heredero y un conocido mío me permitió tener a uno de sus hijos como mi heredero —explicó en términos simples para el castaño.

—¿Qué padre haría algo tan terrible como eso? —Yuki se veía realmente horrorizado.

—Eran tiempos diferentes. No te mortifiques por eso. —Yuki terminó por acostarse en la cama—. ¿Te es imposible la idea de enamorarte de un hombre?

Yuki no dijo nada enseguida.

—No lo sé. Supongo que…que no. – sintió sus propias mejillas calientes, por lo que imaginó que se había sonrojado. – Es solo…que jamás me vi de esa manera.

—Imagino que no debe ser fácil para ningún hombre cambiar su mentalidad de un día para otro —respondió metódicamente.

Yuki se recostó, murmurando un ligero no.

—Yo…daré mi esfuerzo… pero…prefiero no prometer nada. Lo siento.

—No estoy pidiendo una promesa —suspiró—. Sólo quiero que todo termine.

—No es el único que lo quiere. —Yuki se giró en la cama, de cara al ventanal. En verdad quería que todo terminara.

Vladimir terminó por velar el sueño de Yuki esa noche. Para cuando el castaño despertó, la imagen del ruso volvía a estar inmóvil.

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

Los días siguientes se convirtieron en una agradable rutina para los dos únicos habitantes de la casa. Klaus era un gran anfitrión, el tiempo que pasaban juntos intentaba mantenerle entretenido y siempre tenía algún bocadillo preparado por si daba hambre entre comidas. El castaño se había dado cuenta de que Klaus hacía todo lo posible para llenar su día de actividades para no aburrirse. Una mañana, el menor despertó por el sonido de una melodía tocada en el piano de cola del salón de baile. Lo único que no se le daba muy bien a Klaus era la limpieza, además la casa era demasiado grande para que una sola persona la limpiara por completo.

Las noches eran un poco más diferentes. En cuanto el sol se ocultaba, Feyn venía y hacía el mismo trato con Yuki: pedía favores tontos como que encendiera la caldera porque hacía frío, que pusiera otro vinil en el tocadiscos, un día le llegó a Yuki con un viejo libro y le pidió que lo leyera, el dragón se enroscó en el suelo disfrutando de la lectura hasta que Yuki se quedó dormido con el libro en el regazo. Ese día amaneció en la biblioteca.

A veces, cuando Feyn no pedía un favor que requiriera mucho tiempo, el menor se quedaba hablando con Vladimir. Había descubierto que al cuadro le gustaba que le hablaran sobre la actualidad; quería saberlo todo. Sobre ciencia, nuevos descubrimientos, quería comprender cómo era posible que la humanidad fuera tan dependiente de la electricidad en este tiempo.

Cuando no hacían algunas actividades, Yuki salía al jardín e intentaba arreglar la maleza. No había mucho por hacer, él mismo lo admitía, pero podía limpiar el jardín y a la vez poder ver a lo lejos el pueblo. Lo extrañaba. Se preguntaba qué había sido de sus amigos y su madre. Nadie pasaba por ahí, nadie que pudiera contarle algo o mandar un recado.

Si no salía al exterior, limpiaba. La parte que más gustaba de limpiar era la cocina y biblioteca, lugares que más usaban. En una de sus limpiezas encontró un adorno de cristalería con bordes de plata, tan sucio por el polvo y un poco manchado que quizás por eso Feyn no lo había saqueado. Sonriendo lo había tomado y limpiado, sacado brillo para entregárselo en la noche. Aceptó que fue muy divertido ver cómo sus pupilas se agrandaron, jugando con él un rato.

Feyn era como un enorme gato negro, y como tal tenías que saber cómo tratarlo para que ronroneara en vez de que sacara las garras. Cuando Yuki terminó de jugar con el dragón a perseguir la luz brillante, Feyn lo miró receloso.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de él?

Yuki negó, dejándolo a su merced y a su vez, quedando muy cerca de él

—Nada. Supuse que te gustaría.

Feyn tomó con cuidado el adorno. Se veía tan vieja como todas sus posiciones y como tal, tenía que tratarla con cuidado para que no se rompiera.

—¿Por qué me la das así sin más?

—Ya te lo dije. Esta vez no hay razón aparte del simple dártelo. Coleccionas cosas brillantes. —Yuki se alzó de hombros—. Imaginé que lo querrías para sumarlo a tus tesoros.

Feyn asintió. Se irguió en sus dos patas para salir de la habitación mientras con las delanteras sostenía el adorno, se veía muy gracioso caminando de esa manera. En el marco de la puerta se detuvo para mirar a Yuki.

—Esta noche... no te pediré nada a cambio de la protección.

Yuki negó.

—No es necesario. Sabes que igual puedo hacer lo que pidas.

—Por esta noche. —Volvió a repetir dejando a Yuki solo. La noche siguiente cuando Feyn llegó a su cuarto como siempre hacía, su petición fue desconcertante—. Quiero pasar la noche aquí.

—¿Qué...? —Yuki no supo que más decir. Le observó largamente, y luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. Bueno..., bien, como quieras.

El dragón se acomodó en la alfombra del centro, al parecer ya había hecho suyo ese pequeño lugar de la habitación de Yuki. Alargó el cuello hasta descansar la cabeza en la cama. El reptil paseó la mirada por Yuki y luego el armario entreabierto.

—Podrías pedirle a Klaus que te de ropa.

—No. Él me ha permitido usar la ropa que hay ahí, pero perteneció a las anteriores personas que vinieron acá. —Se sentó en la cama—. No me sentiría cómodo. Además, usar estas me recuerda de donde vine y me hacen sentir más cerca de casa a pesar de la distancia.

—Hay más ropa que esa —dijo refiriéndose a la que estaba en el armario—. Como dijiste, es la que dejan los humanos que vienen pero Klaus tiene más ropa que esa. No sé dónde la guarda. —Efectivamente, en todo el tiempo que Yuki llevaba viviendo ahí Klaus nunca repetía una prenda—. Si usas todo los días la misma ropa terminarás por gastarlas muy rápido.

—Klaus viste muy elegante. Y es más alto que yo —negó—. Estaré bien con la que tengo. Sé remendar mi ropa.

—Eres demasiado lindo para estar vistiendo ropa rota —despreció el dragón.

—Am, gra-gracias. —Intentó sonreír, aunque fuera una sonrisa torcida.

La verdad no había esperado eso. Tal vez de Klaus, era lo más probable. Pero no de Feyn, quien antes tachó a humanos como él débiles. No lo comprendía.

—Tú lo tienes fácil —habló—. Puedes andar prácticamente desnudo por ahí —bromeó.

—La verdad es que agradecería poder usar ropa. La capa no es suficiente para los días de invierno. —Resopló hacia la ventana. En unas pocas semanas comenzaría el invierno. Odiaba esa época del año—. ¿Qué tan bueno eres cortando leña?

—Se me da bien. —Yuki asintió y luego se acostó de lado—. El papá de un amigo me enseñó, así que cuando hacíamos una fogata cada vez que íbamos de campamento, yo ayudaba a cortar la leña.

—Tendremos que reunir leña para el invierno, mucha. Éste año parece que hará mucho frío. —Escondió las patas delanteras bajo su cuerpo y enroscó la cola alrededor de su cuerpo como si ya pudiera sentir los grados de menos que vendrían en unas cuantas semanas.

Yuki sonrió y asintió.

—Mañana comenzaré a cortar algunos. Creo que se pueden almacenar en el cobertizo. —Bostezó—. Le preguntaré a Klaus si tienen un hacha aquí.

—Llevaré los leños que cortes al cuarto de caldera. Me gusta mantener la calefacción encendida durante todo el invierno. —Pequeños pormenores de ser un reptil gigante de sangre fría; dependía mucho del calor externo.

—Está bien. —Acomodándose mejor, Yuki ahogó otro bostezo—. Es tiempo de dormir. Ya me he trasnochado mucho esta semana. —Se arropó—. ¿Estás bien así?

—Estaré bien. Si me da frío, me meteré a tu cama —le advirtió al chico.

—Feyn, espero que no lo hagas. Es un trato por dejarte pasar la noche aquí —advirtió de vuelta—. Buenas noches.

—Tacaño —refunfuñó también, cerrando los ojos. Acomodó la cabeza sobre la alfombra haciéndose una inmensa bola de escamas negras.

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

Como fiel a su costumbre, el cuerpo de Yuki se fue desperezando del sueño, estirándose y dando un bostezo. Se frotó los ojos, poniéndose en pie al apartar la cobija. Y...

—¿Qué...es...?

La presencia de un cuerpo desnudó enroscado en medio de la habitación le detuvo. Y no era cualquier cuerpo, era Klaus. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡Y desnudo! Yuki tardó un minuto en reaccionar.

—Klaus... —Se acercó al hombre, sacando la cobija de su cama y cubriéndolo con ella—. Klaus, despierta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro se estiró cual gato haciendo sonar sus vértebras, tallándose los ojos se arrodilló en el suelo. ¿Por qué había tanta luz? Cuando abrió los ojos, se desconcertó al ver a Yuki. Notó que estaba en la habitación de Yuki, sin nada de ropa.

Horrorizado de sí mismo, se cerró el cubrecama en torno al cuerpo para cubrirse.

—¡Yuki! Yo cuanto lo siento. No debí... Qué vergüenza. —Era la primera vez que Yuki lo veía de esa manera, el largo cabello suelto y enmarañado y su mejilla derecha tenía impresa la textura de la alfombra—. Qué indecorosa imagen. Discúlpame por semejante espectáculo. —Se puso de pie, asegurándose de que el cubrecama no dejaba más que sus brazos y parte de sus piernas a la vista.

—Klaus, tranquilo. —Yuki alzó las palmas—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo...por qué estabas desnudo?

—Yo, emm... —Miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación—. Aparentemente me quedé dormido fuera de mi cuarto.

Yuki ladeó la cabeza.

—No eres sonámbulo, ¿o sí? Aunque... ¿Duermes desnudo?

Klaus desvió la mirada con la cara roja. Eso confirmaba que dormía desnudo.

—Sí. Se podría decir de esa manera —aceptó—. Soy algo así como sonámbulo.

Yuki asintió.

—No te preocupes. —Carraspeó—. Em, bueno... Creo que es mejor que vayas a ponerte algo de ropa. No es bueno que andes así y menos frente a tu padre. —Intentó sonar divertido, con el pulgar señalando la pintura de Volsk.

—Lo bueno de que sólo sea una pintura es que no puede regañarme si me paseo desnudo por toda la casa. —Le guiñó un ojo a Yuki, arrebujándose más con el cubrecama—. Te la traeré en cuanto me vista.

—Mientras no lo hagas de noche otra vez. Creo que puedes llevarte un buen regaño. —Se giró para ir al cuarto de baño.

" _Otra vez con eso_ "

—Yuki. —El castaño se detuvo en la puerta para mirarlo—. Probablemente estés pasando por mucho estrés en éste momento, y es comprensible, pero puedo asegurarte que por muy vieja que sea una pintura —Señaló al cuadro en la pared—, no cobrará vida.

—No es ningún momento de estrés. Es real lo que te digo. —Yuki frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme? He hablado con tu padre todas las noches.

—Éste no es un castillo encantado. Los objetos no cobran vida. Soy la única persona que ha vivido aquí desde que mi padre murió. ¿No crees que me daría cuenta si un cuadro habla? Por todos los... Vivo con un maldito dragón...

—No hables así de Feyn. —Yuki avanzó un par de pasos hacia él—. Y si al menos te dignaras a venir o algo por el estilo durante la noche podrías verlo por ti mismo.

—Ya vine a tu cuarto anoche y es obvio que la pintura ni siquiera parpadeó —continuó protestando. ¿Por qué el crío tenía que ser tan testarudo?

—Eres un mentiroso. Estabas sonámbulo. Obvio soñabas que el cuadro no se movería. —Se acercó y señaló la pintura—. Se mueve, habla, e incluso se recuesta de su marco. Y es tan exasperante como tú. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Sin mencionar lo obsesivo que es con la ciencia. No hay noche que no me pregunte por algo relacionado a la ciencia actual.

El pelinegro frunció los labios.

—Creo que es hora de que tomes un poco de aire fresco. El polvo está haciendo que alucines. —Le pasó una mano por los hombros, con la otra sostenía el cubrecama, para llevarlo al balcón a que cogiera un poco de fresco.

Yuki se soltó con un gruñido frustrado.

—¡Eres un...! —E, impulsivamente, su mano se colocó tras la cabeza de Klaus, obligándolo a bajarla y así poder alcanzar sus labios. No supo qué le llevó a besarlo, pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

De la impresión, Klaus aflojó la mano con la que sostenía el cubrecama, ésta se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta el suelo dejando al pelinegro descubierto de nuevo. Le tomó sólo unos segundos salir de su estupor para corresponder el beso. El castaño se sintió invadido por un cumulo de sentimientos que hasta ese momento no había notado. Desde la misma impresión a la vergüenza, hasta un revoloteo dentro de su estómago que no podía definir.

De pronto se vio moviendo sus labios sobre los de Klaus, la mano en su cabeza sintiendo los mechones negros, en tanto la otra se posicionó en su hombro.

Sintiéndose envalentonado por la participación de Yuki, el mayor afianzó el agarre de sus hombros y pasó una mano por su cintura, acercó sus cuerpos, la tela del pijama de Yuki rozando con la desnudez de Klaus. La fricción y el beso ayudando a que cierta parte de su anatomía despertara. La mano de Yuki que estaba en su hombro bajó, palpando la piel de su pecho, desviándose a su espalda. Cielos, se sentía calentar por dentro, y un ligero cosquilleo conocido comenzar por su zona sur. Prácticamente apegó el cuerpo del mayor, en su mente maldiciendo la tela de por medio.

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose hasta el punto en que la tela entre ellos se volvió algo insoportable. El mayor empujó a Yuki hasta que sus piernas tocaron con el borde de la cama, con un poco más de fuerza Klaus logró que se recostara en la cama sin dejar de besarse. No podía dejar de tocarlo, necesitaba sentir su calor, su cuerpo, ahogar sus sentidos con todo lo que Yuki era.

Había sido tanto tiempo desde que sintió placer de otra mano que fácilmente podría hacerse adicto a Yuki.

Algo similar embargaba a Yuki; deseaba el toque de las manos de Klaus sobre su piel, con tanta intensidad como ningún otro. Estaba duro. Su miembro frotándose con el de Klaus por sobre la ropa se lo dejaba claro. Apartó las manos del cuerpo de Klaus, llevándolas a su propia camisa y se deshizo de ella. Entusiasmado, Klaus le deslizó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos dejándolo en igual de condición. Desnudos y enardecidos, volvieron a unirse en un fogoso beso, manos ansiosas acariciando el cuerpo contrario, sus caderas chocaron haciendo que algo eléctrico recorriera sus cuerpos cuando sus miembros impactaron el uno contra el otro.

Klaus no podía quedarse quieto, sus manos intentando abarcar todo cuanto podía del cuerpo de Yuki. En un ferviente deseo de oír su voz, le mordió el hombro dejando una clara marca rojiza con la forma de los dientes del pelinegro, los colmillos fueron los que se clavaron más profundos en la tierna piel.

—¡Ah! —Yuki se arqueó hacia Klaus, un dolor dulce recorriéndole todo.

Eran tan fuertes las sensaciones que le embargaban. Se movió en la cama, rodándolos a ambos y quedando ahora sobre Klaus. Inclinándose por un nuevo beso, sus manos tocaron todo cuanto alcanzaban, al tiempo que se restregaba contra él en busca de más fricción.

Tomando entre sus manos los dos falos, friccionó fuerte y rápido uno contra el otro. Ambos hombres se arquearon en éxtasis cuando el orgasmo les alcanzó, manchando todo el vientre y el pecho de Klaus. Temblorosos, sudados y pegajosos se quedaron quietos para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

El aristócrata se veía muy sensual, con el amplio pecho manchado, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y todo el cabello desperdigado por las sábanas, negro puro contrastando contra el blanco.

—Eso fue... —Tragó grueso, sintiendo la garganta seca—. No hay palabras para describirlo.

Yuki medio cayó encima de Klaus, cerrando los ojos y tomando hondas respiraciones. Concordaba con Klaus: no había palabras. Ni siquiera en sus momentos de soledad pudo alcanzar algo como eso.

Las palabras de Vladimir por alguna razón volvieron a su mente. Eso que había hecho... Le atraía Klaus, no iba a negarlo. Entonces..., llegar a amarlo...

—Ni yo —habló—. Fue increíble.

Después de una pequeña pausa, Klaus pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Yuki en un abrazo efusivo, también elevó el rostro hasta que atrapó los labios del menor en un nuevo beso, más calmado y lento, disfrutando de las agradables sensaciones que eso acarreaba.

—Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Yuki sonrió y justo cuando iba a contestar, le interrumpió el gruñido de su estómago reclamando comida. No tuvieron más que asearse y bajar a prepararse algo.

Como otras veces, Yuki ayudó con la comida. Pero contrario a antes, tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse en lo que hacía que en los besos furtivos que ambos se daban. No deseaba cortarse un dedo. Luego de la comida, a pesar de lo ocurrido hace poco, no iba a faltar a su promesa a Feyn de cortarle la leña para el invierno. Dejó que Klaus le acompañara, pero no dejaría que el dragón pasara frío durante el cercano invierno.

El pelinegro siguió a Yuki al bosque. Llegando al lugar donde talarían los árboles, Klaus se sacó la capa, el chaleco y se arremangó la camisa rojo vino que llevaba ese día para ayudar a Yuki a cortar la leña. Pasaron un agradable rato talando árboles, bromeando y de vez en cuando robándose alguna que otra caricia. Klaus resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente dejaba ver su físico, no era un hombre musculoso pero era capaz de dividir los leños a la mitad de un solo golpe y también logró cargar una pila mucho más grande que Yuki cuando volvieron a la casa con todos los leños.

Para cuando empezó a atardecer, Klaus se retiró, y aunque Yuki le dijo que se quedara con él en la habitación, el mayor denegó diciéndole que lo vería en la mañana. Después vino Feyn, le dijo que movería los leños hacia el cuarto de caldera. Cuando terminaron, el favor que le pidió fue volver a dormir en la misma habitación. Pasaron un buen rato hablando, Feyn tenía la tendencia a tener una lengua bastante mordaz y el sarcasmo era parte de su dialecto pero era algo a lo que Yuki ya se estaba acostumbrando. El dragón se quedó dormido con la cabeza en la cama de Yuki.

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

A la mañana siguiente, Feyn se había ido y Klaus volvía a amanecer en la habitación del castaño...desnudo. La diferencia tal vez era que el pelinegro ahora estaba dormido en la cama en vez de en la alfombra.

 _¿Otra vez?_

El ceño de Yuki se frunció. Ahora que lo pensaba, a sus primeros días de llegar, Klaus nunca hacía aquello. Tomó la cobija y con ella lo arropó, dejándolo dormir. ¿Por qué comenzaba a pasar eso? Fue al cuarto de baño un momento. Si lo pensaba bien… todo comenzó desde que invitó a Feyn pasar la noche allí. Volvió afuera, nuevamente acostándose en el lecho. Algo le decía que Klaus no tenía sonambulismo.

Klaus despertó con el movimiento de la cama a su lado. Miró alrededor, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Lo hice de nuevo.

Yuki asintió.

—Así es. Es mejor que para la noche ya te quedes de una vez. —Le tomó la mano—. Estoy seguro de que a Feyn no le molestará.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. —Apoyándose en sus codos se elevó para darle a Yuki un beso—. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

Yuki permaneció en silencio, mirándolo. No hacía falta preguntar, sabía que le escondía algo. Suspirando, se concentró en su pregunta.

—Aceptaría unos panqueques. Mi madre solía hacérmelo mucho. —Su mirada fue un tanto nostálgica al pensar en ella. Ya tenía casi más de un mes allí, y no había noche en que no soñase con ella.

—¿Panqueques? —Al parecer el término no le era conocido al lord.

—Mejor los hago yo. Te gustarán. —Volvió a levantarse—. Ve a vestirte. Creo que tu padre no te crió para andar en esas fachas.

—Pero seguro que te encanta tenerme de ésta manera. —La noche anterior, Feyn había llevado la larga capa roja que Yuki le había conseguido, la misma ahora estaba tirada en el suelo del cuarto. Klaus la tomó para cubrirse. A diferencia del dragón, al hombre le quedaba extremadamente grande, medio metro de los pliegues de la tela se arrastraban por el suelo cuando Klaus la usaba.

Yuki solo rodó los ojos, e intentando mostrar una expresión firme, señaló la puerta para que se marchara. En cuanto lo hizo, suspiró. Arregló su cama, y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Antes se preguntaba dónde dormiría Klaus. Cuando buscó el cuadro de Volsk en el ala oeste, no había visto habitación alguna que fuera habitada, al menos, las que llegó a ver. Feyn dijo que Klaus tenía ropas elegantes, no sabía dónde, y podía comprobar eso con cada día que pasaba.

Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la mezcla.

Volsk dijo también que eran dos caras de una misma moneda. Sin embargo…, lo que se estaba imaginando…tenía sentido. Lo que decían los pueblerinos: «de día uno, y de noche otro».

—¿Cómo no…me di cuenta antes…? Por eso amanecía en mi habitación. —Estuvo quieto por unos minutos, volviendo a su quehacer después. Un pensamiento espontáneo le hizo sonreír.

Klaus se hurtaba sus cosas a sí mismo. Quizás le sería difícil permanecer serio ahora que sabía que una parte de él tenía obsesión por las cosas brillantes.

El pelinegro apareció bastante después, vestido y bien arreglado, como debía ser. Esa mañana se había esmerado con su cabello, llevaba un moño trenzado bastante elaborado y además traía consigo una canasta con frutas de la temporada. Las estuvo recolectando del bosque antes de ir a la cocina.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Ya está listo, y vienes justo a tiempo. —Yuki señaló la bandeja donde estaban dos platos con lo que se veía eran tortitas. Había también preparado miel, sirope de maple, entre otras cosas más—. Vamos a la mesa. Mmh, luego puedo preparar una ensalada de frutas.

Después, cuando estaban sentados a la gran mesa del comedor, Klaus miraba al castaño sentado a su lado con ojos traviesos.

—Sabes. Luego de comer podríamos tener un delicioso postre de crema batida y bananas.

Yuki tardó unos segundos en comprender sus palabras, un profundo sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

—¿En tu época solían ser tan pervertidos con la comida? —Picó un trozo del panqueque y untó miel en él. Suspiró—. Haciendo un lado eso, supongo que no hay nada malo. No hay mucho que hacer.

—Precisamente —dijo con entusiasmo—. He tenido que hacer un poco de todo para entretenerme. —Le guió el ojo llevándose un pedazo de masa a la boca—. Esto está muy bueno.

Yuki sonrió.

—Así los preparaba mi madre. Puedes combinarlos con lo que quieras. —Tomó un poco de jugo—. Oye..., ¿crees...que en algún momento pueda salir de la casa?

—Ayer salimos de la casa —recordó el mayor—. No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas.

—Em..., sí. —Yuki carraspeó e hizo caso omiso de lo último—. Me refiero...a si puedo salir de los terrenos. Regresar...al pueblo.

El tenedor que el pelinegro se estaba llevando a la boca quedo suspendido en el aire. Miró a Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres irte?

—No es lo que estás pensando. —Se apresuró a calmar—. Me gusta estar aquí, lo paso bien contigo...pero extraño a mi gente. Mis amigos, mi madre... Seguro pensarán que también habré muerto como los otros.

—Lo que estoy pensando es que quieres dejarme. —Apartó el plato, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir comiendo—. ¿Acaso no te he hecho sentir a gusto? ¿Te he maltratado de alguna manera? Incluso has logrado que Feyn te aprecie.

Yuki estiró la mano para tomar la de Klaus.

—Klaus..., escucha, no se trata de nada de eso. Solo quiero hacerles una visita, asegurarles que estoy bien. Prometo que volveré. —Apretó el agarre—. En verdad.

—¡Mientes! —Apartó la mano del joven. Se alejó de la mesa dándole la espalda a Yuki, evitando que viera cuánto le afectaba realmente—. Por supuesto que quieres irte, nadie en su sano juicio querría quedarse. —Siguió hablando aunque parecía que no hablaba con Yuki directamente—. ¿Quién querría estar con una bestia tan desagradable y fea?

Yuki se armó de paciencia, levantándose también.

—No, Klaus, estás malinterpretando todo. —Se acercó, tomándole por los brazos—. Por favor, escúchame. Yo... —Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo demostrarle que no mentía? —. Toma mi palabra. Cree en mí. Hice promesa y juramento que acabaría con la maldición, y pienso cumplirla. Pero me preocupa mi madre, necesito saber cómo está y que sepa que estoy bien. Solo dame unos días, es lo único que pido. —Sus manos se alzaron, enmarcando su rostro—. Por favor.

—Feyn no querrá dejarte ir —le recordó. El reptil seguía siendo una amenaza muy tangible.

Acariciando las mejillas, Yuki asintió.

—Deja que hable con él. Por ahora, no quiero discutir más. —Se abrazó a su cuerpo, recostando su cabeza en su pecho—. Quiero seguir como estábamos antes.

Klaus Agarró la miel de la mesa. Poniéndole una mano en la cintura a Yuki, lo encaminó al piso de arriba.

—En este momento arreglamos eso.

El castaño no se quejó. Se dejó guiar, pasando los dos el resto de la mañana. Con Klaus pudo aprender nuevos usos que darle a la miel.

Arrastró al mayor al baño por una ducha, y volvieron a bajar por el almuerzo. Por la tarde, cuando volvieron al cuarto, Yuki optó por una pequeña siesta. Abrazado a Klaus, dormirse no le costó tanto. Para cuando despertó había anochecido y en vez de Klaus, Feyn estaba su habitación.

Se sentó y frotó los ojos.

—Hola..., creo que dormí más de 30 minutos.

El enorme dragón posó su cabeza en el pecho de Yuki. Un ligero ronroneó provenía desde su garganta al sentir el agradable calor que el pecho desnudo del castaño le brindaba.

—Te dormiste incluso antes del atardecer. —El dragón movió las alas revelando lo alto que se veía la luna a través de la ventana—. Ahora no querrás dormir en toda la noche.

Yuki estiró una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es algo bueno. —Se removió un poco para sentirse más cómodo en la cama. Miró alrededor, y luego hacia el cuadro de Volsk. Ahora que lo notaba, siempre estaba inmóvil cuando el dragón se presentaba. Masculló palabrotas en su mente. El pillo no se dejaba ver ante Klaus ni Feyn. Bufando, volvió su atención al reptil—. Oye..., em. Quería... —Como con Klaus, no sabía la manera en proceder—, Feyn..., quisiera poder regresar al pueblo y visitar a mi madre. Solo por unos días.

—No.

Yuki quedó estático un momento.

—¿Có-cómo?

—No puedes salir. —Rodó en la cama hasta caer en el suelo sobre sus patas—. Y lo que es mío se queda conmigo.

Yuki se levantó.

—Feyn, por favor, se trata de mi madre. Sólo serían por unos días, necesito que ella vea que estoy bien y no se preocupe. No podría sentirme tranquilo sabiendo que quizás ella piense que estoy muerto cuando no es así.

—Pasarán los días que se convertirán en semanas y luego te olvidarás de mí —resopló. Caminó hacia Yuki. Erguido en toda su estatura, los ojos amarillos refulgían amenazadores—. ¿Eres tan ingenuo de pensar que una vez que salgas te dejarán volver?

Pero Yuki se veía tranquilo, y se acercó a su vez a él.

—Sí, porque no habrá nada que impida que regrese aquí..., a casa..., a ti. Y sé que ellos comprenderán, los conozco desde que era niño. Confía en mí, volveré.

El dragón reemplazó la furia por el escepticismo. Su rostro era lo suficiente expresivo para hacer parecer que estaba alzando más una ceja que la otra. Se sentó en el suelo, gruñendo a Yuki descontento.

—Es mentira y lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que no, Feyn. No mentiría, ni bromearía con eso.

—No vas a volver. Los pueblerinos no te dejarán —lamentaba el dragón.

Yuki permaneció en silencio. Miró hacia la cama, y sacó la cobija de ella.

—Ven acá. —Señaló al lecho—. Acuéstate conmigo un rato.

Como pudo el dragón se encimo en la cama escogiendo las cuatro patas bajo el cuerpo para que Yuki pudiera sentarse, la cosa colgaba por el borde de la cama de vez en cuando balanceándose.

Yuki estiró la cobija para que cayera sobre el dragón, subiéndose a la cama y gateando hasta acercarse a él. Se apoyó en su cuerpo, cubriéndose con la cobija, una mano acariciando sus escamas lentamente.

—Escucha..., Klaus y tú son muy importante para mí. Primero moriría antes de abandonarlos. ¿Comprendes, verdad? —Cerró los ojos—. Es una promesa, y siempre las cumplo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso entre ambos, pero el constante ronroneo de Feyn por la calidez y el placer del cuerpo de Yuki junto al suyo le quitaba hierro al asunto.

—¿Unos días? —preguntó tentativamente, sus ojos mirando por el gran ventanal.

—Que pasaran tan rápido que no te darás ni cuenta. —Sonrió, intentando calmarlo—. Luego podremos seguir estando juntos aquí, los dos.

—...Tienes tres días —accedió a regañadientes—. No más.

—No necesito más. —Yuki no se movió, salvo para apretarse más al dragón—. Gracias.

Feyn siseó, desinteresadamente golpeó "casual" al castaño con la cola, despeinándole. Eso hizo sonreír al dragón.

—¡Oye! —Yuki le dio un empujón a broma.

Comenzaron una pequeña guerra que los entretuvo entre risas en un rato hasta que el dragón terminó acostándose encima de Yuki, dando por finalizada la diversión. Entre pataleos y protestas, Yuki se liberó del enorme cuerpo del dragón. Poco después se acomodaron para dormir: Feyn enroscado sobre la cama con Yuki recostado sobre su cuerpo como si fuera un nido que respiraba y ronroneaba.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Klaus se estaba despidiendo de Yuki. El castaño no iba a llevarse nada salvo el cambio de ropa suficiente para tres días, no necesitaba llevarse sus cosas cuando iba a volver pronto.

Se abrazó a Klaus, dándole un profundo beso.

—Duerme bien, y abrígate por las noches. No hagas desastres mientras no estoy y ten cuidado. Ah, y por las noches ve a mi habitación —recordó—. A tu padre le gustará la compañía aunque se haga la pintura que no se mueve. —Rodó los ojos, separándose y alisando las arrugas de la fina ropa de Klaus.

—Espero que unos días fuera de la mansión te quite las alucinaciones. —Le dio un último beso que intentó prolongar lo más que pudo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Klaus se quedó en la puerta de la casa y vio partir a Yuki fuera de la verja tomando el camino que daba al pueblo.

Al entrar en la casa Klaus se sintió vacío. Se sentía como si de pronto hubiera perdido brillo y color, ¿La casa fue siempre tan oscura? Adentrándose en la habitación de Yuki, se sentó en el medio de la cama con las piernas flexionadas. Desde su posición podía ver a Feyn en su reflejo.

—No va a volver. —Le dijo el dragón.

—Lo sé...

—¿Vas a permitir que se vaya? —gruñó el reptil.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué lo dejaste ir tu? —cuestionó el lord.

—Lo amo.

—Yo también...

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

Yuki volvió al pueblo, notando claramente las miradas de los demás, asombradas e incrédulas, otros horrorizados pensando en que se trataba de un fantasma. El castaño no se detuvo a charlar, ansioso por llegar a casa y ver a su madre después de un mes prácticamente.

Su casa era una pequeña cabaña con un huerto en el patio, una de las últimas casas del pueblo junto al mercado. Eso siempre les había facilitado transportar las verduras que cosechaban sin esforzarse mucho. Su madre también tenía flores y sencillas plantas de fresas en el patio delantero, rodeado por un cerco de madera. Yuki lo recordaba vivo y multicolor, las fresas grandes y apetitosas que siempre vendían de vez en cuando. Pero la expresión de feliz ansia en Yuki se esfumó al ver las plantas marchitas, abandonadas. Muertas. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sintiendo una preocupación, Yuki entró en la casa.

—¿Mamá? —llamó. La cocina y el comedor era lo primero, seguido por un pasillo hacia los cuartos y arriba el ático donde guardaban heno y algunos viejos muebles.

De un cuarto salió una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos grises.

—¡Yuki! ¡Bendito sean los dioses, estás vivo!

—¿Dónde está mi madre, doña Marguerite? —Era una vieja amiga de la infancia de su madre, pero no era la persona que quería ver Yuki.

—Oh, muchacho…

—¡Dónde! —reclamó.

La mujer le señaló la habitación, Yuki entrando allí a tropezones. Su madre, dama fuerte y de amable carácter, estaba postrada en cama. Había adelgazado tanto, su cabello castaño se veía opaco y la piel casi sin color. Yuki sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo.

—Ha contraído la enfermedad. —Escuchó la voz de Marguerite—. No hay medicinas en el pueblo, y nadie quiere hacer el viaje de una semana al pueblo vecino por ellas. De por sí, descuidó su salud luego de tu partida.

—Esto es mi culpa. —Todo. Si tan solo se las hubiera arreglado por enviarle un mensaje, un simple "Estoy bien", su madre no estaría así. Se postró al lado de la cama, tomando la delicada mano de huesos finos de la mujer—. Mamá…

La mujer gimió, abriendo pesadamente los parpados. Los ojos avellanas, más claros que los de Yuki, se fijaron en él. Yuki logró apreciar un destello de sorpresa.

—Mi niño… ¿Acaso…esto es un sueño?

Con los ojos llorosos, Yuki negó, besando la mano que sujetaba.

—No, mamá, soy yo. Estoy vivo. No me ha pasado nada.

—Mi Yuki… —Pero ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, incapaz de seguir manteniéndolos abiertos.

Hubo un silencio, que ni Marguerite se atrevió a romper.

—Esas medicinas… ¿dices que están en el pueblo vecino? —La pregunta iba a la otra mujer.

—Sí. A una semana de viaje tanto en ida como en vuelta.

Yuki dejó la mano de su madre muy suavemente en la cama, como si fuera una pieza de cristal que a cualquier brusco movimiento pudiera romperse, y se paró.

—Iré por ellas. Cuida de mi madre.

—¿Qué? Pero, Yuki, ese viaje…

—Hablaré con Isaac, él me ayudará con el transporte, ya me las arreglaré después. Cuida de mi madre, no dejes que muera, Marguerite.

Yuki salió del lugar antes de que la mujer pudiera decir palabra. Corrió a casa de Isaac, un joven de su misma edad rubio y con pecas, y tuvo que prometer una extensa charla después para que accediera a ayudarle. Al parecer, el chico se las había ingeniado para conseguirse ese nuevo vehículo de dos ruedas que llamaban motocicleta. Solo la gente de ciudad podían tenerla. Era un poco ruidosa, pero lo suficientemente rápida para hacer aquel viaje. Isaac le colocó unas protecciones en los codos brazos, rodillas y cabeza, las que llevaba cuando iban en bicicleta. Le dio unas clases rápidas a Yuki de cómo usar el vehículo, y el castaño partió en una hora, junto con el dinero que tendría que usar para el combustible.

Durante los siguientes días, Yuki logró domar la habilidad de llevarla. Como le dijo Isaac, era como llevar una bicicleta sin tener que pedalear. Llegó al pueblo vecino en cuatro días, pero para su desgracia, tendría que esperar cinco días más para que llegaran de la ciudad puesto que se habían agotado. Yuki pidió alojamiento en una fonda pagándola con trabajo allí mismo. Estaba nervioso, pensando que para cuando llegase al pueblo con las medicinas podría ser tarde. Finalmente llegaron, y en poco tiempo se vio arrancando de nuevo a su pueblo. Por suerte, su madre continuó igual, sin ningún empeoramiento pero tampoco mejoramiento. Con ayuda de Marguerite, se dedicaron a cuidarla todo el tiempo. Yuki también volvió a encargarse del huerto, puesto que necesitaban regresar al negocio para obtener dinero que con todo aquello, no era mucho lo que tenían. También comenzó a hacer trabajos de aquí allá, por algo extra.

Claro que todos, cada vez que le veían, le preguntaban cómo era que seguía vivo. Eso le recordó a Yuki que se había excedido mucho más del tiempo límite que Feyn, o Klaus, le dieron. Esperaba que eso no le acarreara problemas, y cada tanto se encontraba mirando hacia la vieja mansión a lo lejos en la colina. Pero hasta no tener a su madre bien, no podría regresar.

.

 **—EL CABALLERO Y EL DRAGÓN—**

.

Pasaron tres meses desde que se marchó de la mansión, tiempo en que su madre presentó mejorías. También muchas de las plantas de su huerto habían sido recuperadas, ahora Marguerite solo iba cada tarde a visitarla y asegurarse de que seguía bien.

—Te noto distraído —comentó su madre una tarde que le llevaba su té a su cuarto. La dama había recuperado color en sus mejillas, y algo de peso por igual.

—Es… No dejo de pensar en él.

—¿En esa bestia? —Él ya sabía lo que pensaba: la persona que le había arrebatado a su esposo hace años.

Yuki suspiró.

—Sé lo que hizo…, pero… mamá…, es diferente ahora. Sé que eso no cambiará el pasado ni nos devolverá a papá…

—Yuki, nada nos devolverá a tu padre. Ni a los demás inocentes que fueron sacrificados en el pasado.

Yuki se mantuvo callado, mirando sus manos. Ella suspiró.

—Fue injusto. Por uno pagarán todos, sea lo que fuere él hizo. —Yuki había hablado con ella, contándole todo pero a la vez omitiendo muchas cosas—. ¿Pero tenían que morir tantas personas….para que por fin llegara el indicado? —Eso le hizo mirarla—. Jamás podré perdonarle el que matara a tu padre, pero ni quiero que hayan más muertos ni quiero negarte ser feliz. Y si crees… que estando con él lo serás… no esperarás impedimentos de mi parte.

—Mamá…

—Ve. No te preocupes por mí. —Sonrió—. El saber que quizás te había perdido también, me hizo importarme poco lo que me sucediera. Pero, ahora que sé sigues aquí…, y que aún puedas necesitarme para cualquier cosa, será suficiente para seguir luchando. Además… alguien tiene que cosechar esos hermosos cultivos que has hecho cuando te vayas ¿no crees?

Yuki se levantó y sentó en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla. Se mantuvo un rato con ella, hasta finalmente despedirse. No podía esperar a mañana. Junto sus cosas nuevamente, y salió de casa rumbo a la colina.

Al cruzar la verja tan conocida, hubo algo en el ambiente que le erizó la piel. Eso era nuevo. Extrañado, avanzó por el jardín y abrió la puerta principal. Por la posición del sol, era el tiempo en que Klaus y él cenaban por lo que el comedor fue el primer sitio al que fue. No había nadie.

—¿Hola? —llamó—. ¿Klaus? ¡Ya volví! —Volvió a salir al vestíbulo, caminó hacia las escaleras y fue a su habitación.

El lugar estaba revuelto, con las sábanas de la cama desarregladas y las pertenencias de Yuki regadas por el cuarto. Las que él dejó sucias estaban sobre la cama. Yuki presenció el momento en que la pintura del ruso cobró vida, como si estuviera agarrando una gran bocanada de aire después de pasar mucho tiempo dentro del agua.

Los ojos azules recorrieron la habitación, preocupado. Se sorprendió de ver al castaño ahí.

—Volviste…

—¿Qué...qué pasó aquí? —Estaba casi sin voz por la sorpresa—. Todo parece como si un tornado hubiese arrasado con todo.

—Feyn se ha hecho un nido con tus cosas —explicó el cuadro—. Un pequeño consuelo después de tu lamentable abandono.

—Yo no lo abandoné. —Yuki siguió mirando alrededor, incapaz de creer lo que veía—. Mi madre estaba muriéndose por una enfermedad. Tuve que cuidar de ella. No planeaba tardarme tanto.

—Eso no le consta a ellos. —No podía culpar al chico, pero los hechos eran los hechos y no podía disfrazarlos—. Cuando te dejaron partir, ellos sabían que no volverías por uno u otro motivo. Sin ti aquí han perdido las ganas de vivir.

—¿Dónde están? —Salió de la habitación, llamando al dragón.

—Lo más seguro es que estén en su cuarto —gritó el hombre para que Yuki le escuchara desde el pasillo—. ¡El cuarto donde me encontraste!

Yuki corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas, casi volaba de lo rápido que iba, derrapó cuando llegó a la escalera con las gárgolas. Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto, encontró a Feyn tirado en una cama un poco destrozada. Se veía mucho más delgado y demacrado desde la última vez que lo vio.

Las piernas de Yuki temblaron cuando una debilidad le azotó. No..., su dragón.

—Feyn. ¡Feyn! —Corrió la distancia que quedaba, acercándose a la criatura. Se abrazó a él, llamando su atención—. Dragón, estoy aquí. —Se colocó frente a él, acariciado las escamas de su cabeza—. He vuelto...

—Yuki... —murmuró débilmente el reptil, mirando al joven con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Sí. —Asintió el castaño, los ojos aguados por las lágrimas retenidas—. Sí. Aquí estoy. —Intentó sonreír—. Perdóname, nunca quise dejarte por tanto tiempo. Mi madre había enfermado, tenía que cuidarla. Lo lamento tanto, Feyn.

—Al menos ahora pude verte una última vez —musitó bajito. No se había estado cuidado, la comida le parecía insulsa sin la compañía de Yuki por lo que no tenía casi fuerzas, su peso descendió dramáticamente al igual que su fuerza. Cada noche la transformación de su cuerpo humano al de dragón era una agonía pues no tenía la fuerza para resistirlo. Al final terminaba tan agotado que lo único que podía hacer al terminar era arrastrarse hasta el lecho de Yuki, aunque esa noche no creía poder moverse.

La re-acomodación de los huesos y el crecimiento de las alas era demasiado para él. Sentía que si se quedaba dormido no volvería a abrir los ojos, el ver a Yuki ahora era una pequeña alegría antes de partir.

—Nunca digas eso —le regañó Yuki—. He vuelto y jamás me marcharé otra vez. Volví por mi promesa, y... porque te amo. No importa si de noche seas Feyn el dragón, o Klaus el aristócrata en el día... —Descansó su cabeza en la del reptil—. Te amo.

Los ojos del dragón parecieron chispear de emoción antes de cerrarse, la gran cabeza quedó sobre el regazo de Yuki, inmóvil. El castaño lloró la perdida de la gran bestia. Un destello de luz enceguecedor rodeó el cuerpo del dragón. Entre las luces se podía notar como la figura perdía musculatura y tamaño, dejando en su lugar el cuerpo de Klaus. El pelinegro quedó tendido en el suelo. Lentamente se movió hasta lograr erguirse, seguía estando preocupantemente delgado pero asombrosamente estaba vivo, su rostro perplejo al tener su forma humana de noche.

—...Klaus... —Yuki también estaba sorprendido. Y no solo por el aspecto humano de Klaus en plena noche, sino por la sensación ligera de tristeza al pensar en no volver a ver más al dragón. Sabía que la maldición se había roto. Pero, sin embargo, sólo pudo abrazar al pelinegro.

Klaus automáticamente rodeó el cuerpo de Yuki con sus brazos, sus piernas se sentían inestables por lo que terminó apoyando su peso en el menor.

—L-La maldición ¿Cómo...?

—Tu padre dijo...que el amor era lo que la rompería —murmuró contra el cuerpo de Klaus. Separándose, alzó la cabeza para verlo—. Que yo te ame como lo hago ahora es lo que acabó con ella. —Su mano se levantó para acariciar su mejilla—. En verdad lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo.

—Creí... —Tragó grueso—. Creí que no volverías. Por eso, yo... —Dejó la frase al aire. Ambos sabían lo que Klaus quería decir—. Yuki... —Se inclinó, casi rozando los labios del menor—, te amo. Te amo, Yuki.

—Y yo a ti. —Terminó por juntar los labios de ambos, suspirando de gusto. Tanto tiempo sin haber sentido los labios de Klaus, extrañando totalmente sus besos.

Continuaron besándose un rato más, disfrutando de las caricias que tanto anhelaban del otro. Lamentablemente tuvieron que parar cuando Klaus colapsó encima de Yuki, los tres meses de descuido lo tenían debilitado y pasaría un tiempo para que pudiera recuperar su fuerza. Pero ahora que estaban juntos nada sería imposible. Yuki tuvo que llevar a Klaus a su habitación, arreglándoselas como pudo. No iba a dejarlo en aquel lugar. Al acostarlo en su cama, arregló parte del desorden alrededor y enseguida empezó a cuidarlo.

Su madre decía que la sopa siempre daba energía, por lo que los próximos días fue alimentando al hombre con ellas. No le dejaba salir de la cama y siempre le ayudaba a ir al baño. Se acostaba con él, por las tardes comentándole todo lo que había hecho en el tiempo que estuvo en el pueblo. Y hasta que no consideró que estaba lo suficientemente recuperado, a pesar de sus réplicas, Yuki no le dejó salir del cuarto. Después de todo, le había costado trabajo llevarlo de un ala a otro.

Como antes, rápidamente se hicieron de una rutina agradable. Klaus ahora volvía a tener todas sus emociones consigo, buenas y malas, y Yuki estaba redescubriendo a un Klaus un poco sarcástico y narcisista, nada con lo que no se pudiera lidiar. Al pelinegro comenzaron a gustándole "las cosas brillantes", tanto como al dragón, aunque no era tan obsesivo y prefería que las cosas de valor retornaran a su lugar decorando los pasillos dándole vida a la casa. Lamentablemente, junto con la maldición rota, el cuadro de Vladimir no volvió a cobrar vida.

Con lentitud la casa fue tomando forma, al menos los lugares más habitados. Un día Klaus descubrió un pequeño efecto secundario de la maldición: podía transformarse en un dragón cuando quisiera. Fue un alivio descubrir eso pues le había agarrado cariño a la sensación de vuelo durante las noches de luna. Cuando Klaus estuvo lo suficiente recuperado, fue a volar, invitando a Yuki a subirse sobre su lomo. Era otra actividad que podían hacer juntos y siempre cerraban la noche con broche de oro al entrar al cuarto de Yuki por la ventana y aterrizar en la cama para una larga noche de demostración de amor.

 **—FIN—**


End file.
